The Bond
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Trunks and I had always been oddly close, never questioning our strange friendship until we traveled to the past where a series of events caused us to come to terms with what we had always felt. One cannot live without the other.
1. Chapter 1

DHMB: So, I've been watching too much DBZ. Seriously. I need to stop. It had spawned some strange things from me, including this fanfic.

Just a little note, This fic includes the Cell Saga and The Broly movie, but the timelines and certain facts have been adjusted for the purpose of this story. Basically the "Broly Saga" will last a bit longer than the original few days in the movie. This story also contains elements of Rape/non-con.

As per my style, Individual scenes are posted as separate chapters. I started to do it another way, but FF deleted the separators and shit became a giant runon. FFS FF!

* * *

I stared at the beautiful scenery around me in slight awe. The lush fields, fragrant flower bushes and tree's laden with ripe fruit. It was a scene I had only seen in story books and it made my heart ache. I reached out, my fingers touching a delicate velvet petal. I sighed softly, until my senses picked up a strong Ki spike. I wasn't here to look at the fauna. I straightened and lifted off into the air, flying towards the signature, making sure to repress my own power to almost nothing.

I came upon Kami's look out and had to pause once again. The wind blew my hair wildly as I stared at it. It was truly a magnificent thing to behold. Pristine and gleaming despite being centuries if not millennium old. I had seen the one in our world once. Trunks and I had pestered Gohan about it after he had told us the stories. He hadn't wanted to, his expression growing dark at our fevered pleas, but he had relented, knowing it was something we needed to see. The crumbling ruins in our world vastly paled against the shining perfection I now saw. I remember sobbing at the mass of rubble, so different from what Gohan had described to us. It only severed to laminate one point. In our world, there was no God.

I brushed away the wetness on my lashes and lifted up to the lookout, landing with no sound on the shimmering marble surface. I cast my gaze around, intent on only one thing. I finally spied a mass of lavender hair that belonged to the oh so familiar Ki signature. Tears sprang to my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. I tried to push away the sudden feelings that welled up in my chest, but they burst from me in a single cry.

"You Bastard!" I cried. Lavender hair spun over broad shoulders and cerulean eyes gazed at me in astonishment as my name was called in a shocked voice.

"What are you-?" The words were cut off as I slammed into his chest, my arms winding around his rib cage, crushing our bodies together as I sobbed openly into his chest.

"How could you-? I...You fucking..." words escaped me as the tidal wave of emotions overcame me, leaving me with nothing more than desperate wails. Strong arms encircled my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice.

"You said you wouldn't be gone long!" I finally managed. "You said you would be right back! A month! A fucking month! I though..."

A wide hand carded through the rumpled mess of my hair.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. I tried to pull away from him. My hands moved to his chest, pushing even though his arms were locked around me in a steely grip.

"Let me go!" I spat, my anger rising up to replace my grief. "How could you leave me! Let me go!"

"No," was the simple reply.

"Release me!" I shrieked. "I hate-..."

"No you don't," he interrupted calmly. I glared at him, wanting to hate him but I knew his words to be far truer than my heated statement. His lips brushed my cheek in a gentle platonic kiss I was used to and he pulled me to his chest, his strength overpowering my anger so that my breast were crushed against his muscled front.

"I missed you," he said, his breath ghosting over my neck where he had buried his face.

"I missed you, too," I sighed.

"Ahem." We both turned to find a group of people staring at us curiously.

"Your mate?" questioned a man. My eyes widened as I looked at him. This must be Vegeta. I recognized his face, not from pictures but from the man beside me. They were almost mirror images, the only real differences being that in place of soft lavender locks, Vegeta had black hair that shone auburn in the sun, swept up into a flame like spike. Instead of cerulean eyes, his were jet black, seeming to have no pupil as he stared at me with mild curiosity and abundant annoyance.

"Uhm, no," Trunks said. "She's my best friend."

"Do you always embrace your 'friends' like that?" Vegeta asked snidely. I laughed at the image of him greeting Gohan as he did me. Vegeta and Trunks looked at me curiously. I waved it away.

"Sorry, I just thought of you hugging Gohan like you do me," I said. Trunk rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair with his knuckles.

"That's a disturbing image," he grumbled.

"I know," I replied with a cheeky grin, leaning over and pecking his cheek.

"So who are you?" Another man asked. He had the same coloring as Vegeta, but his hair was more of a mess of wild spikes and he stood at a good head taller than the prince. His demeanor reminded me so much of Gohan that my heart ached. His eyes were warm and gentle and he bore a ready smile as he looked at me, deeming me already a friend. I managed to choke out my name as I stared at him in awe.

"Well hiya!" he greeted, beaming at me. "I'm Son Goku and this is my son Gohan." He pointed to a young boy behind him and I felt tears spring to my eyes once more. The boy looked at me curiously with a smile on his face.

"Gohan," I breathed. His smile widened.

"I must know you from the future!" he said. I nodded mutely. Warm hands cupped my shoulders and I turned my head to find Trunks at my shoulder, giving me an understanding smile.

"I had the same reaction at first," he told me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just...it's like seeing a ghost." Young Gohan gave me a gentle smile and nodded his head in understanding.

"So why are you here?" Vegeta spat.

"Oh, I came because he was supposed to return ages ago," I said, shooting him a glare. "I thought he was dead." The words came out full of bitter anger that quickly passed when I noted the dark bags under his eyes.

"If Trunks has the time machine, how did you get here?" Goku asked, scratching his cheek.

"That's a very good question," Trunks said, narrowing his blue eyes at me. I looked away from him.

"I took the back-up one?" I muttered.

"YOU WHAT?!"

I cringed away from Trunks, watching his face contort with rage. He gripped my shoulders tightly, giving me a hard shake.

"How could you?!" he yelled. "That thing wasn't even tested! It wasn't even meant to be used! It was practically a proto-type! Do you have any idea the danger you put yourself in!" I turned my head, unable to meet his gaze as it bled teal.

"What were you thinking!" he cried. My anger flared.

"I was thinking that I couldn't stand for you to leave me behind again!" I shouted back, leaning forward so we were nose to nose, ignoring the almost unbearably tight grip on my shoulders. "I was thinking that I couldn't sit around again, waiting, hoping you come home alive, if at all! I was thinking I had to do something besides staring out the window, praying for some kind of sign! I can't...I can't do it, Trunks...I can't...If I lose you..." Tears coursed down my cheeks, drying quickly as his agitated Ki licked my skin. His eyes faded back to blue as he stared down at me, the rage melting away to show only sadness. His arms came around me, pulling me to him, our bodies pressed tightly together as he sighed my name.

"Please," he begged into my hair. "Please don't ever do something so stupid and reckless again."

"I won't," I murmured, embracing him, desperate to be close to him.

"You two are just friends?"

I turned to find Vegeta looking at us with unveiled disbelief at our previous statement. I gave him a weary smile as Trunks and I parted, my palm scrubbing the tears from my face.

"We've been together since we were kids," I explained. "We're inseparable."

"Mom tells us we must have been separated at birth," Trunks commented. "We even sleep in the same bed." All heads turned towards us and Trunks blushed.

"Not like that!" he cried while I burst out laughing.

"We don't sleep well without each other,"" I explained. "We don't do well apart. Trying just tends to make us sick."

"Really?" Goku asked. "Why?" Trunks and I looked at each other. We had never questioned it before, just accepted it as it was.

"We've just been like that for as long as I can remember," Trunks said. He pulled me close to him again and I could feel his need in the way his hands smoothed over my arm and side. I felt it too. We had been apart for too long. I tilted my head back, looking into his eyes as he smiled at me.

"You need sleep," I said. Before he could reply, a woman's voice called to us.

"Hey guys? Hello? Anyone still here? You have a visitor!"

Little Gohan spun around with a grin.

"That sounds like Bulma," he said, running towards the voice. Trunks smiled down at me and pulled away reluctantly, his hand dropping to mine. I felt the rough brush of his palm against my own as our fingers interlaced and gave him a curious look. We had always been close, not shy about physical contact, but there was something different from the usual casual touches we often shared. He seemed to have an almost desperate edge to him as if his whole body demanded my presence. He shook his head, telling me he would explain later and pulled me along with the group.

"Bulma, what in the world are you doing here?" Goku asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Krillian told me where you guys were hiding out. I hope that's okay," she explained. I peeked over someone to look at Bulma. She was much younger and cradled a baby in her arms. I assumed it to be Trunks. Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Trunks. Cerulean orbs widened as she spied him, stumbling forward. The others parted, allowing her access to her son, leaving him and I standing there, hands still locked.

"Huh? Other trunks. I barely recognized you!" she exclaimed, her hand reaching out to grasp a long lock of his hair, tugging on it as he cringed. "Whats with the hair? I don't remember it being this long. Is it a wig?" She stopped tugging on the lavender locks when she realized they were attached and reached up, patting his head. "You're taller too." I looked up at him, noticing these things as well for the first time. My anger and grief had been so palpable they had blinded me to these minor details.

"Well there's this special room here. It compresses time. Basically you can compress a whole year into a single day. So dad and I have just been in there training," Trunks explained.

"What?!" I cried, spinning to fully face him. "You mean you've spent an entire year without me?" Trunks didn't meet my eyes as he nodded his head.

"Geeze, have you gotten a wink of sleep?" I asked.

"Pft, No," came the answer from Vegeta. "The boy tossed and turned every damn night. I'm surprised he's still standing."

"How did...?" I tried, not being able to find the words as I stared at him. His eyes locked with mine again and I felt an intense wave of exhaustion sweep over me. My knee's buckled and Trunks' arm wrapped around my waist to keep me standing.

"You need some sleep, now!" I said.

"I can't," he sighed, looking into my eyes once more.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I hissed out as I saw a flash of images. Three more andriods, this Cell creature, mass devastation in place of the quick end we had hoped to achieve. He shook his head.

"How the fuck could things get so damn screwed up?" I swore colorfully.

"Uhm, are you one of my kids too?"

I paused and looked at Bulma sheepishly, reaching behind me to scratch the back of my head with a nervous chuckle, a habit I picked up from Gohan.

"Uhm, well, not really," I said. "You kind of adopt me, but I'm just Trunks best friend."

I heard Vegeta snort and turned to cast him a glare.

"You're just his friend but you two are _very_ close," he remarked snidely. "Sounds like you're his mate to me."

"His mate? But we've never had sex," I said. "Plus, Chi-Chi and Bulma never had the kinds of problems we do." Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes in a way that said I had no idea what I was talking about. I glared at him, miffed by his dismissal.

"I don't have time to discuss the finer points of the girl and the brat's relationship. Why are you here woman?" he spat.

"Oh yeah," Bulma said, completely unfazed by his snappish tone. "Vegeta asked me to make him a new battle suit a while ago. It turned out so nice, I figured I'd make one for everyone." She pulled a Capsule out of her pocket and clicked the top, tossing it behind her. A large crate popped into existence and the group immediately swarmed it, pulling the garments out. Bulma looked at me sheepishly.

"One of the spandex suits might fit you, but I'm afraid the armor is all in male sizes," she said. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter," I told her. "Trunks never let's me fight anyway." I tossed him a glare that he returned.

"I'm not having you fly off to your death," he said in a dark tone.

"Oh but it's perfectly fine for you to do it?" I sneered.

"I'm a saya-jin!" he cried.

"And that means your invincible?" I asked. "As far as I know, that little tid-bit didn't save Goku, Vegeta or Gohan!"

"I'm not having this argument with you again," Trunks said sternly. "You're not fighting and that's final. I'll drag you back and tie you down if I have to."

"As if ropes can hold me!" I threatened, powering up. I may have just been human, but I had trained with Gohan the same as him. It was only his saya-jin blood that allowed him to achieve levels far outside my reach. Trunks stormed over to me, grabbing my arm and powering up as well. I felt his Ki rise, first meeting my own, then greatly surpassing it.

"Maybe not, but there are stronger things out there then rope," he threatened. "You're not strong enough and it's utter suicide for you to go running off just to-..."

"You're such a fucking hypocrite!" I exclaimed. "Last I checked you weren't strong enough either but that never stopped you from going on one god damn suicide mission after the next!"

"That was different!" he said.

"Would you two stifle your lovers quarrel?" The green man I guessed was Piccolo snapped. I turned to glare at the namekian. Trunks sighed and moved his hand under my chin, tilting my head in his direction.

"This isn't the time or the place," he told me. "Just please, trust me for once." I looked at him surprised.

"Trunks, I do trust you but-..."

"Then trust that I'm not just being over protective," he said, blue eyes pleading with me to understand. I stared back at him, my anger once again dissipating as I looked at him.

"Fine, whatever," I said, dropping my gaze to the floor. I felt him bend down and press a kiss to my forehead before he moved over to grab one of the suits Bulma had made and changed. I saw Bulma approach me, her eyes scanning me curiously.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Trunks?" she asked.

"Uhm, we're just friends," I told her.

"Does he kiss all his friends?" she asked.

"That would be weird," I said with a laugh, the image of him kissing Gohan flitting through my head. "We're just really close. We've been together forever."

"And the comment about sleeping together?" she asked.

"Uhm, it's complicated," I said with a laugh. "Well, to everyone else it is, for us it's simple."

"You'll have to explain it to me later," she said. I blushed and nodded my head, turning to watch as Vegeta flew off the look out.

"I better get going too," Trunks said. I ran over, leaping easily over the crate and tackling him. He laughed as he easily caught me, looking up at me.

"The usual?" he asked.

"The usual," I said. "Or I learn necromancy, resurrect your ass and slit your throat like a virgin sacrifice."

"Noted," he replied with a grin. I bent down and pecked his cheek before climbing down. Goku walked over as I did, handing Trunks something.

"You had better take these Senzu beans, just in case," he said.

"The usual?" Bulma asked me. I grinned sheepishly, watching as Trunks took off after his father.

"That he has to come home, no matter what. If it get's too crazy he needs to get the hell out of dodge, I care less about his pride as a warrior and more about his life, so at all costs, come home," I said. "It's something we've said so many times to each other we just call it 'the usual', now."

"You two _are_ really close, huh?" Goku asked with a grin. I nodded.

"We've learned that one of us can't live without the other," I sighed. "Even attempting it is beyond painful."

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked over to find Bulma looking at me.

"Why don't you come home with me, dear?" she asked. "You looked tired." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, okay," I said. I started to follow her to the ship she arrived in but paused.

"Goku, do you think Trunks and Vegeta can really end all this?" I asked him. He cast me a sad look.

"No," he said. I sighed and nodded, turning back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I lounged on the couch, watching out the window.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Bulma asked, handing me a cup of tea.

"Since I was 8 and Trunks was 10," I said. "He found me."

"Found you?" she asked. I grinned as I let my mind drift back to that day so many years ago.

I was sitting in a cave, staring at the pitiful attempts I had made at a fire, shivering. I scrubbed my face, trying to brush away the angry tears. I was lost and alone, cold and hungry and most of all, utterly terrified. I jumped as I heard footsteps outside my little cave hide out, fear gripping me even more. Was it the androids?

I slowly turned my gaze to the mouth of the cave, sweat dripping from my temples. I saw, not the Raven and Golden haired twins of terror I expected but a boy, a few years older than I. His lavender hair danced lightly around his face in the breeze and his cerulean eyes gazed at me with unveiled joy that I didn't understand.

"I knew I felt someone here!" he said. I only stared at him.

"Why are you in here?" he asked.

"I-I live here," I said. The boy looked around the cave, his nose wrinkling.

"Uhm, it's...er...nice?" he tried.

"It's a cave," I stated.

"Don't you have a home?" he asked.

"No," I replied shortly. The boy drew back at my harsh response.

"Did the androids destroy it?" he asked, his eyes softening as he crept towards me as if he was approaching a feral beast.

"I just don't have one, okay?!" I cried angrily.

"Okay, okay," the boy said, moving closer still.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"I want to help you," he said. I scoffed and turned away.

"I don't need help!" I spat.

"You don't want a warm bed and a nice meal?" he laughed.

"No!" I shot back, the word coming out in a sulky tone that made me blush. He laughed again, now standing right behind me. I turned and glared at him. He grinned at me, holding out his hand.

"Come on," he said. "I'll help you." I stared at his outstretched hand with trepidation.

"Why?" I asked. "You don't even know me."

"I can't just be nice?" he asked. "The worlds not horrible enough already without me adding to it?"

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open in shock. The words were said so carelessly yet they touched something deep inside me, sparking a single ray of hope that maybe the world wasn't as terrible as I thought. Maybe pain wasn't the only thing there was out there.

"Trust me," he said in a soft voice. I nodded my head, my hand sliding into his. He grinned and bent down, scooping me up into his arms effortlessly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing against his chest, surprised to feel tight corded muscles there.

"Taking you home," he said, running to the mouth of the cave and blasting off into the air.

"Are we _flying_?" I asked with a shriek, my arms winding tightly around his neck.

"Yup!" he said. "I'm Trunks, by the way." My name came out as a stuttered cry as I quickly hid my face in his neck. I wasn't even sure he had heard it until he repeated it with a grin.

"That's a pretty name," he said.

"How can you fly?" I asked.

"I'm a saya-jin," he said.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Basically a race of strong aliens," he said.

I had no idea how long we flew, it seemed like an eternity. We finally landed at the crumbling remains of a large building with the words 'Capsule Corp.' on the side. Trunks set me gently to my feet and took my hand, pulling me into the building.

"Mom? I need your help!" he called. From out of an adjoining room came an older woman with long blue hair. She looked between me and her son for a moment.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"I found her living in a cave," Trunks said. The woman's eyes softened and she moved closer to me, her hands reaching out to card through my dirt caked hair.

"Do you have a home, dear?" she asked. I mutely shook my head.

"Alright, lets get you cleaned up," she said, taking my hand and pulling me towards another room.

"Trunks, why don't you see if you can find some clothes for her?" she called over her shoulder. Trunks nodded and sped off to do as he was asked while I was lead to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned back to Bulma, watching as she rocked the silent Trunks.

"After that I just started living with you both," I said. "Almost immediately Trunks and I had this strange bond. We seemed to have this need to be close to each other. As time passed, we grew closer and found that our bond was unique. We asked Gohan about it once, wandering if it was some kind of Saya-jin thing, but he didn't know." I stopped, finding it hard to explain. How could I fit into words the bond I shared with the purple haired saya-jin? They seemed cheap. The bond that had always been there and grown as the years past to become this almost desperate need for one another couldn't be conveyed with mere words.

Bulma nodded. I looked over at Baby Trunks and smiled.

"Can I...hold him?" I asked hesitantly. She smiled and handed me the infant who looked up at me curiously. His cerulean eyes locked with mine and he smiled, nuzzling into my breast. I wandered if he could feel the same bond the Trunks from my time and I shared.

I watched as he closed his eyes, content to doze in my arms. I reached up and reverently traced his soft features, feeling the suppleness of his skin. I didn't even look up as I felt the familiar Ki signatures land in the front yard. Bulma stood and walked into the other room where I heard a commotion begin. I cradled baby Trunks, rocking him gently, watching as he slept and ignored it. I felt him before I heard him. I felt his Ki, smelled the scent of his skin and knew he was behind me. I looked up to see him at my shoulder, watching me with a small smile that did nothing to hide the foreboding in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and bent down, pressing his forehead to my temple. My free hand came up and cupped his cheek as I felt a torrent of emotions radiating from him.

"Trunks..." I began.

"I need sleep," he groaned, moving to kneel beside me and press his face into my neck.

"Yes, you do," I said. He stood up and took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Come, there's a lot to talk about," he said, leading me into the other room where everyone sat.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is fucking insane!" I cried as Trunks finished explaining his confrontation to Cell. "Just go kill him now? Why wait until he get's stronger? This is suicide!"

"We don't have a choice," Trunks said. "We're not strong enough to beat Cell, we need the time to train."

"Train? You're about to drop!" I cried, my hands grabbing the shoulder bands of his armor and pulling him close. He turned his eyes away from me and I sunk heavily into the couch behind me. I felt like slapping some sense into both him and Vegeta for their foolishness. Trunks swayed on his feet and I quickly stood to catch him.

"Come on," I said. "Let's get you changed." He nodded and followed me into one of the bed rooms Dr. Briefs had showed me. I closed the door and quickly pulled out a change of clothes for him and one for myself. I helped him slide the armor over his head then worm out of the spandex. Seeing him naked was nothing new for me. When we were younger we had bathed together and as we got older, the thought of being modest around one another had never occurred to us.

I quickly stripped off my own clothes, pausing as I saw him watching me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I just missed you," he said with a smile. I chuckled and opened my arms to him, an invitation him immediately took, pressing his naked body against my own. I tilted my head back to look at him and grinned.

"You are taller," I said. "It's not fair." He laughed and pulled me closer, my breast crushed against his hard chest.

"I'd say I suffered for it," he teased. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself as physically close to him as I could. His hands moved down my back, cupping my bottom and lifting me up until my legs wrapped around his waist. He dropped back on the bed behind him, holding me in his lap, our bodies pressed together so firmly there was no space between us. My name was whispered in an almost pleading tone and I hushed him with a gentle stroke to his loose locks.

"I know," I said. I turned my head and pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. He turned his head, allowing his lips to brush over mine in a passionless kiss. I felt his hands grope around the bed before finding the shirt I had gotten out for myself. He slipped it over my head, his hands trailing down my skin before it was covered. I did the same, letting my fingers familiarize themselves with the new muscles on his chest and stomach. The shirt I wore drooped off my shoulders, leaving my neck and clavicle bared and I felt his lips brush over them both before his fingers followed. I moved my own hands up his arms, giving a gentle squeeze to the bulky biceps before moving to his shoulders, then his corded neck and finally weaving my fingers into his hair. He sighed and moved his mouth gently down my chest, nosing aside my shirt as I felt the gentle brush of his lips between my breast. I leaned back to give him room, feeling him turn his head and press his ear to my chest, listening to my heart beat.

"Trunks," I breathed.

"I know," he said, turning and laying me down on the bed. He reached for the shorts I have pulled out, sliding them over my hips before retrieving his own pants and slipping them on. I watched as he moved back to the bed, bridging his body over my own before lowering himself gently, allowing me to adjust to the weight of his body on my own. I wrapped my legs around his ribs as he settled his head on my chest once more and tucked his arms under my back. I felt him shift, before he sat back and stared down at me intently.

"I can't..." he began.

"Then don't," I replied.

"I'll hurt you," he said, distressed.

"Never," I replied. "You could never hurt me." With a strangled cry he seized me around the waist and hauled me into his lap once more, crushing our bodies together almost painfully, his face nestled in my neck. I felt his lips part as he panted before his mouth opened wider and he sucked on the skin there, causing me to shift at the warring feelings the action invoked within my body. His hands moved to my back, slipping under my shirt. I felt his blunt nails drag down my back, parting the skin there so it bled. I made no sound at the sting, only twisting one hand in his hair while the other reached down the wide neck of his shirt to dig my nails into his muscled back. His hands moved more forcefully over my body, grabbing my hips and pulling them flush against his own, securing my legs around him more and grabbing my wrists to pull them to his mouth so he could nip at them with his sharp canine teeth. I felt his tongue lap at my pulse points, feeling the blood rush through them and taking in my scent. Finally he pinned me to the bed, his mouth descending on mine, crushing our lips together in a closed mouth kiss before pulling back to kiss along my jaw, nose and eyes. I knew this deep seated need of his. We had felt it once before when 17 had kidnapped me for the sole purpose to torment Trunks further. When Trunks had retrieved me after months apart, we had acted solely on instinct, our need for each other bordering on sexual as we tried to sate the swelling desire in us to somehow become closer than was physically possible.

I kissed him back, knowing this was no a kiss of sexual desire but more a way to achieve a closeness we couldn't find as separate people. He groaned in frustration as he pulled away enough to talk, his lips still against mine.

"It's not enough," he said, his hands frantically stroking over my body. "I can't...I can't get close enough. I can't...I can't control..."

"Yes you can," I said.

"I love you," he sighed as I moved my hand to cup his cheek.

"I love you," I replied. I felt him shudder as he violently pushed back the feral part of him that demanded something neither of us could ever name and relaxed against my body. We lay like that for a moment, entwined around each other before he pulled back.

"Let's go join the others," he said. "I'll probably pass out on the floor, but at least they won't think..."

"...We're humping like rabbits," I finished with a grin. He chuckled and bent down again, kissing me once more before pulling me with him off the bed. I laced my fingers with his as we walked out into the main sitting area where we were greeted by the group as they sat about, eating and watching T.V. Vegeta cast us a strange look, rolling his eyes slightly. I had no doubt he could tell we reeked of each other, something Gohan had often commented on with a teasing lilt to his voice. We moved to the spot in front of the television, both of us laying on our stomachs as we watched Krillian flipped through the channels, searching for the broadcast Cell had promised. I snuggled under Trunks' arm, letting my eyes drift closed, lulled by the familiar scent of my twin, my best friend, my soul mate. He cradled me against him, stroking my hair as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Trunks, you're sure Cell said he'd appear on T.V with more details, right?" Krillian asked.

"Yes, positive," Trunks said, casting his gaze briefly on the other man. I whimpered softly and Trunks held me closer, moving one of his legs between my own to twine our bodies more.

"You two are really close," Krillian commented. I felt myself dozing off, the sound of Trunks' heart beat a lullaby to my tired ears. I shifted as I heard an argument breakout between Yamcha, Krillian and Vegeta, scowling and gripping Trunks tighter.

"Dad, stop," Trunks said in a tired plea. I was surprised to find it was a plea the Prince respected, falling silent and pointedly ignoring the two human warriors. The last thing I heard before I dropped off to sleep was Vegeta move closer to us and say in a low voice;

"When you two are done with your little _nap_ , we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke some time later to find that I had been moved. Judging from the surroundings, I was back on the lookout. I looked over and saw Trunks at my side, his arms securely around me. I wandered when we had been moved. I noted that his hair was shorter now and sat up, curious at what had transpired while I had slept and how long we had slept. We lay in a small room with a decent sized bed and little else in the way of furnishings. I spied a clock on one of the walls and noted that ten hours had passed. I tired to stand but found my waist locked in Trunks' steely grip. He stirred and looked up at me with bleary eyes.

"Stay," he begged in a husky, sleep laden voice.

"I need to pee," I told him. He groaned and released me reluctantly.

"Hurry," he pleaded. I nodded and moved to find the bathroom, which lay behind one of the two doors in the room. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror and was surprised to find dark marks on my neck and shoulders, physical evidence of Trunks' fervent need for closeness. He had never left marks before, but we had never spent a 'year' apart. I lifted my shirt, finding hand shaped bruises on my sides and hips. I lifted my sleeves and found more such marks on my skin. While they didn't bother me, I knew if Trunks saw he had bruised me, he would be frantic. I quickly lowered my shirt and opened the bathroom door to find him standing there, his eyes half closed.

"Too long," he muttered, lifting me into his arms and carrying me back to the bed. He lay back down, hugging me close and letting out a content sigh. I tilted my head back, peppering his face with kisses.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better," he said. "But still tired."

I chuckled and pushed him back on the bed, crawling on top of him and draping my body over his. He smiled and hugged me close, dropping back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke again several hours later, unsure of what had disturbed me. I looked over to find Trunks sitting up in bed, running his fingers through his hair as he stretched. I sat up as well, climbing out of bed.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Dad and I are going to go back into the hyperbolic time chamber," he said.

"Trunks, you can't," I said. "You can't stand another year without me." He grinned and leaned over, nuzzling my cheek.

"I won't," he replied. "You're coming with me."

"I'm sure Vegeta will love that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"He's the one that suggested it," Trunks told me, standing and changing into the battle armor once more. "And besides, it'll just be you and me."

"Really?" I asked. Trunks nodded and pulled me to my feet, leading me out of the chamber to the main area where Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien and the man Trunks told me was called Mr. Popo stood. Vegeta eyed us as we approached.

"Have a good nap?" he asked sarcastically.

"We did, thank you," I said sweetly. "How kind of you to ask." Tien snorted, covering a laugh. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Behave," he muttered.

"I always do," I cooed. A single lavender brow arched and I looked away guiltily.

"Most of the time I do," I corrected.

"You never do," Trunks said.

"Bite me," I growled.

"Stop begging," Trunks said. Vegeta glared at me, turning his head to spit on the ground.

"Must I sit here and listen to you and your mate flirt?"

"Vegeta, we're not mates!" I said. Vegeta snorted and waved away my comments. I felt a spike of Ki and turned my head along with the others to see Gohan and Goku emerge from the time chamber. I noted that they were both in Super Saya-jin form. I felt their power like a weight on my shoulders and had to force myself not to buckle under it.

"We're starving!" I heard Goku exclaim and had to laugh. I watched as Mr. Popo set out a monumental feast that Gohan and Goku began to quickly devour. The rate at which they inhaled the food was astounding.

"And I thought you ate like it was going out of style," I said to Trunks. "They put you to shame."

"Ahhh, that hit the spot!" Goku said, rubbing his stomach. "Sorry to keep you waiting Trunks. Fire away when you're ready." Trunks nodded, tearing his eyes from the massive pile of empty plates and bowels as he launched into an explanation.

"So that's what's going on," Goku said when Trunks ended his story. "Actually sounds kind of fun. It's not every day you get to compete in a tournament."

"So, what's the plan," Vegeta asked, stalking towards us, his dark eyes intent on Goku. "Do you feel strong enough to take on Cell?"

"Well it's kind of hard to say," Goku replied. "I haven't seen him in his perfected form or whatever you call it. I won't know until I get a good look." We watched as Goku used his Instant Transmission power to teleport from the look out. I gripped Trunk's hand tightly, feeling a knot form in my stomach at the lack of confidence in the legendary Hero. The minutes ticked by like hours as we waited for Goku's return, expecting careless assurances that the Saya-jin's strength had indeed exceeded our foe's and all our worry was for not. I jumped as Goku reappeared before us.

"How'd it go down there?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Well to be perfectly honest you guys, he's a lot more intimidating then I expected him to be," Goku replied with an easy smile. "There's no telling what kind of damage he can do if he puts his mind to it. I mean, I won't know until I've tried, but the way things look right now, I'm not all that certain I can defeat him."

"Goku, come on!" Trunks cried, thinking the Saya-jin was joking. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood and said;

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Then I think it's best you go back into the hyperbolic time chamber to train," Piccolo said. "There's time, we might as well use it. We've already settled on the order. I'll go in after you and Vegeta after me."

"And once I'm done in there, there will be no point in anyone else even bothering to try," Vegeta said.

"Well, I've already decided not to take a turn," Tien said. "I think cell's just too far out of my league now."

"Trunks and his mate will go in after Vegeta and finally Goku and Gohan, you'll be the last to enter before the tournament," Piccolo said. I rolled my eyes at the 'mate' comment

"Nah, me and Gohan have had our share," Goku said, walking over to his son.

"What?" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"We'll just finish up our training out here," Goku told us. "Nine days ought to be enough to get ourselves pretty well prepared."

"What?! You've lost your mind," Vegeta barked.

"So that's it then? You're not going to Enter the Hyperbolic time chamber?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yeah, that's right," Goku confirmed.

"But, you only stand to become stronger than you already are, I don't see the point in refusing," Piccolo said, scowling.

"I get that, but there's such a thing as too much training. You gotta rest every now and then and the chambers too hard on the body to allow you to relax," Goku said with a laugh.

"Well, whaddya know? Kakkorot does have a ceiling. It's the exact dimensions of the hyperbolic time chamber," Vegeta said snidely.

"Maybe," Goku said easily. "The point is, if we've already pushed our bodies to the limit, what's another year gonna do? We'd just be torturing ourselves. Of course, it's fine if the rest of you go in there and train as hard as you need to give yourselves a fair shot. Don't overdo it, but you could stand to beef up just a little bit."

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta bit out. "Mind your tongue. I'm not an imbecile. I know when I'm being patronized and I don't care for the suggestion that you're stronger than me."

"Yeah, I wasn't really suggesting," Goku said.

"Oh Jesus," I swore, waiting for the explosion of Vegeta's anger.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Okay, save it for the tournament," Goku said. "That goes for all of you. Gohan, come on." Gohan looked at his father and nodded.

"I'm ready," the young boy said, following his father as they flew off the lookout.


	7. Chapter 7

I lay across Trunks' lap, watching idly as Vegeta angrily paced, his temper growing as more time passed. It hadn't been that long since Piccolo went into the time chamber and already Vegeta's patience was at it's limit. I felt Trunks' hand card through my hair, twirling the strands around his finger before releasing them and starting back at my scalp once more.

"Father, you said we needed to talk," Trunks said. Vegeta spun around, looking at the two of us casually lounging together. He nodded and moved forward, sitting on the steps, his back against on of the supporting pillars.

"What do you know about Saya-jin mates, boy?" he asked.

"Well, nothing," Trunks said. Vegeta slapped his hand over his forehead and groaned.

"Of all the-..." he grumbled.

"And who was to tell him?" I asked. "Gohan and Bulma certainly didn't know anything on the subject and any hopes of accessing any kind of database on the subject were long lost when the androids began destroying everything they could get their hands on." Vegeta glared at me for a moment then nodded.

"Fine, you have a point, I guess," he conceded. "Tell me about your bond."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," Vegeta said.

"It started when we were kids," Trunks began. "We always had this strange feeling about one another. For me it was more intense. I saw her and had this overwhelming feeling that she had to stay with me, so I brought her back home."

"For me it was less so," I said. "I was just comfortable around him. Like he had always been there. As we got older, our bond grew. At first it was small things, a need to touch or be close."

"Then I stopped being able to sleep unless she was near me," Trunks said. "She had her own room but I would wake up in her bed or her in mine with no memory of moving. Mom caught me once carrying her back to my room in my sleep. When she asked me what I was doing, I told her that we had to be together."

"Then came reading each others thoughts," I chimed in. "It's not anything like esp, it's more like I can feel his emotions and I see flashes of images, but he has to convey them to me."

"We do know when the other is in danger, though," Trunks said.

"If we're apart for long periods of time..." I paused and blushed, remembering the scene at the Briefs house. Trying to explain it without it sounding sexual would be difficult. Vegeta arched a brow at us.

"In the room at Mom's house..." Trunks began, his cheeks flushing. "And before, when one of the androids took her...it's like..."

"It's worse for him," I said. " I feel it too, but for him it's stronger."

"What is?" Vegeta asked.

"This _need_ to be as close to her as I can," Trunks said. "Like, the fact that we're separate people becomes a hindrance. I can't get enough. I practically maul her trying to calm these feelings. It's like this beast inside me that's dying to break free and..."

"And?" Vegeta prompted.

"I don't know," Trunks sighed.

"Yes you do," I said in a low voice. Trunks' head whipped in my direction and his gaze became pained.

"You knew?" he asked.

"I've known since the first time it happened," I said. "He wants to possess me completely, but he can't figure out how."

"How you two have refrained from fucking each others brains out is a mystery to me," Vegeta sneered.

"Then you know what this is?" I asked. The prince sighed and nodded.

"Saya-jins pick their mates based solely on instinct," he said. "The reasons we want a particular mate vary from person to person, but usually it's someone who care bare us strong children, fight well, typical things.

This attraction can come about at any age. I suspect that at a young age, the boy found himself attracted to you and formed a partial bond. A full bond requires intercourse and marking the neck. A partial bond usually involves marking another part of the body with the intent of claiming. If this was done as children, you obviously wouldn't be able to fully complete the bond, hence the bond you have now.

You're fooling yourselves, though, if you think you can remain like this."

"But we don't even have sexual feelings towards each other," I said.

"Doesn't matter," Vegeta replied with a shrug. "The bond will only grow, demanding you complete it."

"Is there any way to break it?" I questioned.

"The boy could bond with another or another Saya-jin could bond with you," Vegeta answered.

"Awesome," I muttered.

"It'll only get worse once he goes into heat," Vegeta said, then stood and walked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't come into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with me," Trunks said.

"You're kidding, right?" I said.

"So we should risk it?" Trunks snapped.

"As opposed to risking you going another year without me?" I returned. "It's not happening. I'm coming with you." Trunks growled and lifted me clear off my feet, pinning me to a near by pillar.

"No!" he barked. I saw out of the corner of my eye Mr. Popo move towards us, confused and concerned about the sudden anger and Ki spike from Trunks. I tilted my head back to look him in the eye, my jaw set.

"You can't stop me," I hissed. Trunks gripped my shoulders tightly, his teeth gritted in frustration.

"If I hurt you..." he hissed.

"And so you should suffer instead?" I shot back. "You can't take another year without me."

"I'll have to," he said.

"No, you don't," I sneered, shrugging his hands off my shoulders and winding my arms around his neck. I pressed my body against his, the armor biting painfully into my skin. He sighed my name, almost using it as a plea, one I ignored.

"And if you do survive, what then?" I asked. "When you come back, will you be able to control yourself? Or will you tear me apart trying to sate that feeling of incompleteness?" He stared at me, his expression torn.

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't," he groaned. "At least if it's out here someone can save you."

"And who will save you?" I asked. "No. I'm going in with you. If I'm put at your mercy then so be it. I'd rather it be in there, then out here after a year apart."

"Please..."

"No! I've made my decision."

Trunks growled and pulled away from me, slamming his fist into the ground. I only stared at him. We both turned as the door to the chamber opened and Piccolo came out. Vegeta quickly took his place after a few snide comments that made me roll my eyes. The Namekian eyed us with mild curiosity.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No," I said. "Trunks is just being stubborn."

"Hmph, takes after his father," Piccolo said. Trunks glared at me, but I only stared back at him.


	8. Chapter 8

I strolled around the Hyperbolic Time chamber, taking in the accommodations. I heard the door close behind me, but didn't bother to turn around.

"I still say..." Trunks began.

"I know," I said. "But I'm here now." Trunks sighed and moved further into the room.

"Bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, training area," he pointed out. I nodded.

"I'll start dinner," I said.

"I'm going to train, then," he said, moving towards the training area. I grinned, reaching out and landing a sound smack on his bottom as he started to walk away from me. He jumped and turned to stare at me with wide eyes.

"You know you're glad I'm here," I said. "You get someone to cook and clean for you." He stared at me for a long moment before a smile broke out on his face. He strolled over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me high in the air, spinning me around.

"I am glad," he said. "Angry, but still glad." He dropped a loud wet kiss on my cheek and set me on the ground before heading to the training area.


	9. Chapter 9

Months passed in the Time Chamber, falling into a comfortable rhythm. He would spend hours training while I cooked or swept the rubble out of the living space. A few times I ventured out into the training area as well. At first the intense gravity had inhibited my movements, but I soon became used to it and was able to give Trunks a sparring partner. I may not have been able to match his strength in even my wildest dreams, but I was much faster than him in his max form.

I now darted around the area, dressed in only a thin tank and underwear, trying to keep well out of his reach. The heat in the chamber was unreal at times, forcing me to strip down to maintain my body temperature. Trunks seemed unaffected by it, something I attributed to the saya-jin part of him.

"Too slow!" I taunted as I spun just out of his grip. He growled and lunged for me, his bulky arms trying to enclose around me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and flipped over him, flying off in a random direction.

"You little..." he snarled at my teasing.

"Oh please," I purred. "Talk dirty to me. It turns me on." Trunks groaned and flew after me. I giggled and doubled back, my body skimming just over his back. As I did, I hooked my fingers in his spandex pants and pulled them down to his ankles, taking off towards the living space. Trunks kicked off the garment and chased after me, pushing his bulky body faster. I felt him stop several feet behind me and turned, looking at him. I grinned at the sight of him without his pants on.

"So that's what a super saya-jin cock looks like," I teased.

"Impressed?" Trunks shot back.

"Meh," I shrugged.

"You know you want it," Trunks jabbed.

"Oh, dying for it," I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. He laughed and powered down, his body loosing it's bulk. Before I could move, he was in front of me, his arms around my waist.

"I could change that, _sis,_ " he said, his lips hovering over mine. I laughed, looking up into his eyes. What I saw there caused me to pause.

"Trunks?" I asked. His hand skimmed down my side, cupping my thigh and pulling my leg up to his hip. He bent forward, his tongue skimming along my bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He stopped and looked down at me, suddenly confused.

"I don't know," he said, drifting back from me. "Maybe this is what father was talking about." I gave a nervous laugh and allowed my body to drift down to the ground.

"Well, it's nothing," I said. "Let's go eat, then you need a bath." He chuckled and nodded, following me into the kitchen where stacks of food waited for us. I moved to the stove, opening it and pulling out a massive roasted meat and setting it on the counter. I carved it up while Trunks began to polish off bowels of rice and vegetables. When I was done, I set the plate on the table and began to prepare my own small plate, well, small compared to his. I did eat a good amount because of the fighting, but my appetite was nothing compared to that of the saya-jins.

I finished my meal and went to draw a nice hot bath while Trunks finished the food. I quickly stripped my own clothes and used the hose to wash the dirt and sweat from my skin and hair before sliding into the hot water of the tub. A moment later Trunks came in, quickly stripping off the soiled garment and scrubbing the dirt from his body.

"I'll wash your outfit," I said, leaning against the side of the tub. He nodded and began washing his hair. I giggled and reached over, replacing his hands with my own, scratching lightly at his scalp as I worked the soap into the lavender locks.

"Your hair's getting long again," I said. "I like it better this way, though."

"Do you?" Trunks asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Mhm, makes you look like a rock star," I told him. He laughed and rolled his eyes, reaching for the hose.

"Don't tell my father that," he chuckled.

"Because I have so many heart to heart's with Vegeta," I sneered.

"He is difficult," Trunks sighed.

"Difficult?" I parroted. "Trunks, 'difficult' doesn't even begin to cover it! He's a selfish, arrogant asshole!"

"He's not that bad," Trunks defended. "He did warn us about..." Trunks motioned between us. I scoffed.

"Probably because he couldn't stand to see his offspring acting so human."

"Mom always said he was a difficult man to understand," Trunks said.

"I think it's rather easy," I said.

"Just give him a chance," Trunks begged. I sighed and cast my gaze at my friend.

"Fine," I bit out. Trunks smiled and climbed into the tub.

"So, have you thought about it since he said something?" Trunks asked.

"You know I have," I said. "I keep trying to think of a moment when we accidentally bonded, or formed a half bond, but I come up with nothing."

"Neither do I," Trunks confessed. I huffed and leaned back against the side of the tub.

"Do you feel any different towards me?" I asked.

"I feel..." Trunks paused, searching for the right words. "Needy."

"Needy?" I asked.

"Since we spent that year apart, it's this desire to...I don't know..." He ran his fingers through his wet hair. "It was the same when 17 took you."

I looked down at the water as I recalled those terrible events.

I had been out getting groceries, the town I had traveled to supposedly far from the Androids latest attacks. I piled the items into the car, using it instead of flying because of the sheer amount of things I had gotten.

"Well, lookie here," came a voice from behind me. I froze, fear quickly becoming a palpable thing.

"Doesn't this little one look familiar?"

"Mhm, she's with that purple haired kid and the one armed man. Well, she was, until we killed him."

"Bastards..." I hissed. A hand came up, brushing my hair back from my shoulder.

"And she's getting food, how cute."

"It's been a while since I had a good meal, since you keep killing all the damn cooks, sis."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Just kill her 17."

"Now now. Let's not be too hasty. Like I said, I haven't had a good meal in a while. And taking her will surely drive that boy insane. It's been awhile since we've had some fun."

"You're not serious?"

"Why not? I'm hungry and bored. She may prove to be entertaining." I shuddered as the hand moved over my shoulder left bare by my tank top. The skin was surprisingly warm.

"Oh look, she's trembling!" I spun around to see 17 directly behind me and 18 standing a few feet away, regarding her brother with disgust.

"What do you say, girl?" 17 asked. "Want to come home with me?" I sneered, powering up and directing a Ki blast to his face. The back lash pushed me into the car and I quickly ascended into the sky, intent on making a quick escape. Hands gripped me around the waist and I turned my head to see 17 behind me, his grip literal steel around my body.

"That wasn't nice," he taunted. "I just want a little company."

"Go to hell," I spat.

"Oh! Fiesty!" he laughed. "But I'm bored of your struggles. Say Goodnight." His hand delivered a swift chop to the back of my neck and I felt darkness quickly descend.


	10. Chapter 10

17 kept me for months before Trunks found me. Months of being his personal servant and the brunt of his jokes. Months of restless nights and nightmares that caused me to shoot up from the beaten mattress that had been tossed on the floor for me, sweat beading at my temples and a scream on my lips. When Trunks burst into the room and snatched me away, not even bothering to look back as he leveled the abode with a single Ki blast, my entire body had ached. The single touch of his skin on mine made my head swim and as he flew as fast as he could, heading far away from the androids hideout, I wrapped my body around his, whimpering. When we got home, Bulma checked me over as quickly as she could. She noted that aside from some malnutrition, sleep deprivation and bumps and bruises, I was unharmed. At this declaration, Trunks seized me and took me to our room, pinning me to the bed and mapping out my body with his hands. We struggled against each other, one wanting full freedom to touch the other, our touches becoming frantic until we both fell into an exhausted sleep.

"It's not the same," I told Trunks.

"How so?" Trunks asked.

"For me it was a month, for you it was a year," I said. "You feel it more than I do." Trunks nodded and moved closer to me, his arms gripping the rim of the tub on either side of me. I looked up at him, surprised to find his eyes dilated as he stared at me.

"I have this urge to..." he stopped

"To what?" I asked. He stared into my eyes and I drew back, overwhelmed by the intense feelings he projected. He wanted to claim me, possess me, mark me as his. He didn't just want to fuck me, he wanted to own me.

"But..." I began. I didn't know what to do. This man who had been everything but my lover suddenly had an intense desire to cross that last boundary. It was more than a desire, it was a need, one that had grown from a flicker to a flame with our time in the desolate chamber.

I felt his mouth move to my neck, his lips teasing the tender skin there before he began to suck on it. His hands moved to my legs, pulling my knee's apart so he could move between them, his hardness pressing against my inner thigh.

"Stop," I panted. He groaned but did, pulling away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I told him. "I just...I don't know. These feelings are because we've been apart so long. They'll fade. Is it worth changing our whole relationship because of it?" Trunks sighed and nodded, pulling away with a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he said. "More than anything."

"I love you," I replied, cupping his cheek in my hand.


	11. Chapter 11

I groaned as the intense cold made my limbs still. I had flown farther out into the training area than was perhaps wise, but I wanted to push myself. The gravity increased, bearing down on me like a weight and the extreme temperatures wreaked havoc on my body. I turned, knowing I was at my limit and sped back as fast as I was able to the living area. As soon as I saw it in the distance, I was aware of Trunks' energy rapidly approaching me. He came to a stop several feet from me, his hair glowing golden and his aura whipping around erratically. My name fell from his lips in a desperate tone and before I could respond, his body slammed into mine. We fell to the ground, Trunks spinning in mid air to bare the brunt of the force. I grunted as I bounced against his hard body, squirming in his iron grip.

"Trunks what are you-..." I asked, annoyed.

"Gone," he whimpered, cutting me off.

"What?"

"You were gone," he clarified. "I thought I had lost you. I thought you went too far and...I couldn't sense you. Don't ever..."

"I'm sorry," I said, stroking his cheek. He rolled over, pinning me beneath him and pressing his face into my neck. His weight bore down on me, but I ignored it, stroking his back as he mapped out my body with his hands. I suddenly heard fabric tearing and realized Trunks was ripping my shirt off.

"What are-..." My words were cut off as the demi saya-jin crushed his mouth to mine, his tongue prying my lips apart. I relaxed beneath him, letting him hold me to him and kiss me as we had always done in moments of desperation, moments when the bond demanded we bring ourselves as close as we could. I felt him pull off his own clothes and press his body against mine, pinning me with his weight while his hands cupped and massaged my breast. I began to struggle beneath him. This wasn't the same as the desperate need to feel one another that we usually experienced. This was more violent, more feral.

His hips pressed against mine and I felt his hardness against my own sex, grinding against me as he moaned into my mouth. I jerked my lips free with a turn of my head and Trunks descended on my neck, his sharp teeth scraping against the skin, followed by his tongue. His hands moved down, cupping my bottom and pulling my hips up to give him what I guessed was the perfect angle to enter me.

"Trunks! Stop!" I yelled, pushing against his chest. He moved one hand from my hip, snatching one of my wrists up and bringing it to his mouth. He lapped at the pulse point there before sealing his mouth over it and sucking, no doubt leaving a dark mark.

"Trunks!" I shouted.

"Mine!" he growled, thrusting his hips against mine, making my back arch as his hardness ground against my clit.

"No," I sobbed, struggling. "Trunks, please." Tears leaked from the corner's of my eyes and my chest shook with my cries. Trunks paused, his eyes turning to my face. I saw the blown pupils shrink and him come back to himself. He gasped my name, lifting me up and hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he chanted. I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him despite the fact that he was the one who had invoked my tears. He was once again My Trunks, not a feral beast guided only by instinct.

"Let's get some sleep," I said with a sniffle. He nodded and lifted me up as he flew off towards the living quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

I laughed, squirming wildly as Trunks' fingers danced over my ribs. What had started out as a serious training session had morphed into a tickle fight with Trunks being the clear winner since he now sat astride my hips.

"Cheater!" I cried.

"How am I cheating?" he asked.

"You have an unfair advantage!" I exclaimed.

"That's not cheating," he said. "That's just having an advantage." As my breathing became labored from the play, he stopped, grinning down at me.

"I win?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. He chuckled and stood, helping me to my feet.

"We haven;t done that since we were kids," he mused.

"I know," I said. "It's nice to be able to relax."

"Remember when I was a kid and kept telling you that you would one day be my bride?" he asked. I giggled.

"Yeah, because you didn't really know what it meant," I tittered. "You thought being your bride just meant that we would get to play everyday."

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "That was an awkward conversation with Gohan."

"Well, you wouldn't listen when I tried to explain it to you!" I said, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"I was eleven!" he said.

"You were adorable," I cooed, reaching up and gently pinching his cheek.

"Remember when I gave you that wedding mark?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" I said with a pout. "That shit hurt! I still have the scar!" I lifted my sleeve to reveal a faded white crescent on my upper arm.

"That's when Gohan decided to explain things to me," Trunks snickered, his eyes landing on the scar. He stared at it for a moment, his expression falling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What did father say about forming a half bond?" he asked in a whisper. I searched my memory.

"That it involved marking the body with the intent of claiming," I parroted. He grabbed my arm, his thumb tracing the almost invisible scar.

"I put this on you so you would know you were my bride," Trunks said. "I got the idea from Gohan because he had mentioned something about how he thought Saya-jins mated by marking each other." I stared at the scar before looking up at him, my eyes wide.

"And we were kids," I said. "You were eleven and I was nine. We wouldn't have been old enough to fully complete the bond."

I recalled that day when it had been so carelessly placed. Trunks and I were playing, wrestling on the living room floor.

"Someday, you're gonna be my bride!" the boy declared as he pinned me to the ground.

"Trunks," I said looking up at him, "That doesn't mean what you think it means."

"Yes it does," he said with a grin. "We'll be together forever!" I sighed and pushed him off of me, straining the sleeveless dress Mama had put me in.

"I don't want to be your bride," I huffed. Trunks' face fell.

"You don't want to be my friend and sister forever?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said. "But I keep telling you, that's not what a bride is!"

"Sure it is, silly!" he said. I sighed and spun on my bottom so my back was to him.

"No it's not!" I argued. Trunks leaned over, resting his cheek on my shoulder and looking up at me with big blue eyes. He gave me a cheeky grin and pressed his mouth to my upper arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, arching a brow as I looked down at him.

"You'll see," came his muffled reply. He opened his mouth and I felt a sudden throbbing pain in my arm as he bit down. I screamed and tried to push on his forehead.

"Mama! Trunks bit me!" I cried. Mama came running in the room, looking at the two of us wide-eyed.

"Trunks! Stop!" she cried. Trunks released me, revealing a bloody crescent mark.

"Mama!" I wailed, gripping my bloody arm.

"Trunks! Look what you've done to her!" Mama yelled. "Why did you do that?" Gohan came dashing into the room at the commotion, looking between us.

"Trunks, why did you..." Gohan trailed off, lifting me into his arms as I sobbed.

"I wanted to give her my mark," Trunks said. "So she knows she's gonna be my bride someday!" Gohan cradled me against his chest, rubbing my back as I sobbed.

"That hurt!" I howled. Gohan rubbed my back tenderly while Mama rushed to get the first aid kit.

"But why did you bite her?" the warrior asked.

"You said Saya-jin's mark their brides by biting them," Trunks said, wiping the blood from his lips.

"I said I thought!" Gohan exclaimed. "And that doesn't mean you can bite your sister! You really hurt her!" Mama carefully wrapped my arm while Gohan continued to soothe me. When she was done, he set me on the couch and grabbed Trunks.

"You and me need to talk," he said, escorting the purple haired Saya-jin outside.

I now stared at Trunks as his fingers traced the mark he had so carelessly given me. It was after that that our bond had begun to develop into what it was now. It had been such a slow progression that we barely even noticed the shift at first.

"Father was right," Trunks said, mournfully. "I'm such a fuck up!"

"It was an accident," I said carelessly. "We were kids. Don't fret over it." Trunks looked away from me, his anger at himself marring his features. I watched as he backed away from me, his ki gathering so that he hovered over the ground.

"I need some alone time," he said shortly before blasting off into the training area. I sighed and walked to the kitchen to start dinner. I knew he would be hungry after he was done putting himself through some brutal punishment.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked up as Trunks walked back into the living area, his battle suit torn and his body covered in wounds. I sighed and tossed him a Senzu bean.

"Are you done being all Emo?" I asked him, angrily.

"How can you be so calm over this?!" he raged.

"And getting mad would do what exactly?" I questioned.

"I ruined your life!" he snarled. The words wounded me, tears springing to my eyes. I stood up, the chair I had been sitting in flying back to crash into the wall.

"Is that what you really think?" I asked, clenching my fists. "Did you ruin your life too? Do you really think our lives are over because of this bond? Am I really such a horrible person that knowing this thing between us is what it is disgusts you? You fucking asshole!" Trunks reeled back as if I had struck him.

"What? No!" he said. "I didn't mean-"

"But that's what you said!" I spat. "Sorry you're stuck with me!" I stormed passed him, wanting to go blow off some steam myself, but he grabbed my arm.

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled.

"Save it!" I barked, trying to jerk from his grasp. He held tight, gritting his teeth.

"Just listen!" he said.

"Fuck off!" I hissed, sending a Ki blast at him. He slapped it away and pulled me against his chest, his arms going around me. I struggled in his grip, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"You bastard," I sobbed. Trunks sank to the ground, holding me tightly, kissing away my tears.

"You know I love you," he said. "I just meant...You're stuck with me because of my stupidity. It's not fair to you."

I glared at him. He sighed and gripped my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. I shivered as I felt his emotions sweep over me. Anger, regret, self-loathing. I no longer had a choice because of his mistake. I should be free to choose my own mate, not be saddled to him.

I broke the contact and snuggled into his chest.

"You make it seem so horrible," I said with a sniffle. "But if I were to be saddled with anyone, I couldn't find a better person if I tried." He smiled and kissed my forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

We left the chamber and were greeted by an eager Bulma. She had a ship crammed with supplies and the Z crew and was insisting we come with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"A picnic!" she declared. "All work and no play! Come, come. I have a change of clothes for the two of you in the ship!" Trunks and I followed behind the pushy woman, snickering as we spied a sullen Vegeta already in the ship. She tossed us each a cloth package and told us to change. I opened it to find a pair of jeans shorts and a tank top. I smiled and began pulling the torn t-shirt off until Trunks grabbed my hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing," I replied as if it were obvious.

"In front of everyone?" he asked, nodding to the group of people staring at me wide-eyed.

"I change in front of you and Mom all the time," I argued.

"We're different!" he snapped.

"I changed in front of Gohan," I pointed out.

"When you were eleven!" he cried.

"So what's different now?" I questioned. Trunks rolled his eyes and pointed to my chest.

"Uhm, dear, it's not really proper to change in front of grown men," Bulma said.

"I don't mind!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Bulma snapped, smacking the old man upside the head.

"Then, where do I change?" I asked. Mrs. Briefs stood with a smile and retrieved a blanket from what I guessed was the picnic basket.

"I'll just hold this up in front of you," she said cheerfully. I shrugged and moved to a secluded corner of the ship, letting Mrs. Briefs hold the blanket in front of me while I changed. When I was done, she dropped the blanket and I spied Trunks changing as well.

"No fair!" I cried. "How come you can change wherever you want, but I have to go hide?"

"I'm a man," Trunks said with a roll of his eyes.

"That is so sexist!" I huffed. "And I suppose if we go for a swim I have to keep my clothes on then too!"

"Yes!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I think she must be related to Goku," Oolang said. "They both don't seem to know what modesty is."

"But swimming in clothes is uncomfortable!" I whined.

"I don't care!" Trunks snapped. "No one is seeing you naked!"

"But you, right?" I pouted.

"Yes!" he said.

"Oh, leave the woman alone," Vegeta grumbled, no doubt tired of our bitching. "If she wants all of creation to see her in the buff then so be it."

"Thank you, Vegeta," I said.

"Father..." Trunks growled.


	15. Chapter 15

I laughed at Trunks shocked expression as Krillian sang loudly.

"Can anyone possibly think this is good?" he asked.

"I think it's just funny that it's so awful," I said with a giggle.

"You go next," Trunks said. "My ears need some relief."

"Oh no," I told him. "Just because you like the sound of my voice, doesn't mean anyone else will. Plus, I don't sing in front of a crowd. At least not sober."

"There's plenty of booze," Trunks said with a grin.

"Oh fuck you," I snapped.

"I tried, but you said 'No'," Trunks replied. I rolled my eyes and stood on my toes to peck his cheek. He smiled at me, cupping my cheek and holding me in place as his lips found mine, giving me a toe numbing kiss. I panted against his mouth, quickly pulling back.

"Stop," I said.

"I wish you two would stop fighting it," Vegeta sneered from behind us. "It's unbearable to watch. Almost worse than hearing the human sing."

I opened my mouth to tell him to bug off, but was cut off as a dark shadow fell over us. We looked up to see a large ship flying overhead. It landed in an empty space, the door opening and a flood of men coming out, all moving towards Vegeta. They knelt down before him with a cry of "Sire". I groaned, slapping a hand over my eyes.

"Because Vegeta needs his ego stroked," I muttered. Trunks snorted, his hand clapping over his mouth to cover a laugh. Vegeta shot me a glare, letting me know he had heard what I said.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"At long last, we found you prince Vegeta!"

I turned to see a tall man with spiky hair making his way towards Vegeta, the men parting around him. He stopped before Vegeta and bowed low. Vegeta stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"You're a Saya-jin, aren't you?" he asked. I reeled back in surprise. Another Saya-jin? There were more out there? Why had we never found them in our time?

"Yes," the man said. "I am Paragus. I've come to graciously ask you to be the king of our new planet. It's name is New Vegeta, in your honor."

"What?" Vegeta asked. "A New Planet Vegeta?"

"Yes, my lord," Paragus said, "and at long last we can show the entire universe the strength of our forgotten race, the strength of the Saya-jins. And with you as our leader, we will build an unstoppable empire!"

"Hail King Vegeta!" The soldiers cried. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Vegeta sneered at the man and turned away.

"Of course," Paragus continued, "we'll have to stop the legendary Super Saya-jin, my Lord. Only you can do this." The Saya-jin warrior grinned and I felt sudden distrust at his words. Vegeta walked a short distance away and stood, thinking over the mans words.

"You found the Legendary Super Saya-jin?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes," Paragus said. "He's wreaking havoc all over the south galaxy with his awesome power. At his current pace, even the New Planet Vegeta, which we've strived so hard to rebuild for you, will be destroyed."

Vegeta tilted his head down, studying the ground as if it could give him the answers he sought. Trunks ran towards Vegeta, stopping in front of him.

"Father, you're not going to believe such a story, are you?" he asked. Vegeta looked over at his son for a moment before he spun around and stalked towards Paragus.

"Paragus," Vegeta snapped, "lead the way."

"Father!" Trunks called, chasing after the Saya-jin. "Listen to me!" Paragus moved easily in front of Trunks, causing the lavender haired man to look up at him.

"Of Course, you're welcome too Prince Trunks," he said. "After all, you are royal blood."

"I'm coming, too!" I snapped, causing the three saya-jins to look at me.

"No!" Trunks barked.

"You are not leaving me behind again!" I yelled.

"She can come if she wants," Vegeta said in a bored tone.

"Father!" Trunks cried, surprised.

"Why thank you, Vegeta," I said, shocked as well.

"Hmph, it's better than hearing your bitching," he sneered.

"And there it is," I sighed. "The Vegeta we all know and love."

"What about Cell?" Krillian asked. Vegeta stopped and turned to the group, swearing.

"I forgot about the bug," he growled.

"Maybe we can get him to postpone to tournament," Trunks suggested.

"How?" Gohan asked. Silence fell over the group at this question. I thought for a moment before grinning.

"I know!" I said, lifting off into the air. "I'll go talk to him!"

"Are you nuts?" Trunks asked. "No way!"

"Trust me!" I said eagerly, turning in the direction of the arena.

"I'm coming with you!" Trunks said. "Father, can you wait for us?" Vegeta eyed his son before he gave a solemn nod.

"You better know what you're doing, woman," Vegeta said to me.

"Awe, don't you trust me, Daddy?" I teased. Vegeta gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at me. I giggled and flew off, Trunks on my tail, hearing Paragus say;

"My information said nothing about a daughter."


	16. Chapter 16

Cell stood in the middle of his arena, giving Trunks and I a curious look as we approached him.

"You still have three days," he said. "Surely you are not in a rush to die."

"Not at all," I said. "Merely here with a proposition."

"Oh?" Cell said, curious. "Do tell."

"You want a challenge, right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"What are you doing?" Trunks whispered to me.

"Just trust me," I whispered back.

"Correct," Cell said.

"We have recently come to hear of a Legendary Super Saya-jin," I said. "I'm not sure what it is, but it is destroying planets faster than you wiped out entire towns."

"Interesting," Cell said. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"You want a challenge, and here it is," I said. "We'll bring him to you. Give you a real challenge. He's stronger than all of us, stronger than Goku. You can prove you're the strongest being in the universe, prove just how perfect you are, by killing him."

"Hmm, sounds like you wish me to do your dirty work," Cell said.

"If you're able to kill him, you'll surely destroy us," I said. "It's hardly dirty work. There isn't much in it for us."

"And why are you telling me this?" Cell asked, moving closer to us. Trunks tensed behind me as Cell stood in front of me, forcing me to tilt my head back to look at him.

"We need time," I said. "Time to find him and trap him for you."

"And what is in it for you?" he asked.

"What can I say, we have a hero complex," I told him with a cheeky grin. "Even if we all die, we would like to spare the innocent people out there from this tyrant."

"And what of the people here?" Cell questioned.

"You ask an awful lot of questions," I commented, turning my back to him and sauntering away. "I mean, if you don't want to prove how perfect you are..."

"Very well," Cell said. "I will allow this little endeavor of yours, but as soon as you return to earth, our tournament begins."

"Deal!" I said, sticking my hand out. Cell smirked and wrapped his fingers around my hand, his massive palm swallowing mine. I shuddered at the feel of his cool skin on mine, the texture reminding me of a beetles shell.

"Deal," Cell echoed. "I must say, Trunks, you've picked such a clever...mate..."

"I'm not his mate," I said out of habit, cursing myself as soon as the words left. Cell knew this, the comment had been to provoke something from me or Trunks.

"Oh?" he asked in mock curiosity. "Shame. Haven't found the...perfect man, then?" Bile rose in my throat and I jerked back violently from Cell, Trunks catching me and sending a withering look at the android over my shoulder. Cell burst into malicious laughter that echoed, even as Trunks and I sped off back to Vegeta.


	17. Chapter 17

Vegeta was rather impressed by my ploy, smirking and nodding at me when we told him the deal we had struck.

"Appealing to his ego," he said with a grin, "Good idea."

"My stars, are you complimenting me?" I asked with a grin. Vegeta glared and turned his head.

"I have one question," Vegeta said.

"Okay," I prompted, surprised that Vegeta had said more than two words to me aside from his explanation of mine and Trunks' bond.

"Why have you not sought out your own parents in this time?" he asked. I scowled and turned my head, glaring angrily out the window. The question both surprised and angered me. Surprised because Vegeta was showing a general interest in me. Perhaps it was simply his own curiosity at my disregard for my own family while Trunks had seemed very interested in his own. My anger came from the answer to that question.

"My parents aren't dead in my time," I said. Vegeta's eyebrow shot towards his hairline.

"What?"

"I wasn't alone because they were dead. I was alone because I got tired of being my drunkard father's punching bag," I said, tears pricking my eyes. "I ran away. I figured getting killed by the androids was better than what I faced at home." I turned to look at the Prince. "A strange decision for an eight year old to make, huh?" Vegeta regarded me with a strange expression.

"Yes, it is," he said in a low voice that I would almost call tender if it weren't for who the words came from.

"Your son saved me," I said, casting my gaze to the man in question who stared out the window of the ship, deep in contemplation. "Your son and your wife. Not just my life. I was broken. They put me back together. It's a debt I can never repay. It's also one of the reasons I can't bond with him."

"I don't understand," Vegeta said in an almost drawl.

"What if we bond and it's a mistake?" I asked. "Then he's stuck with me. Me, a broken doll. He deserves much better than that." Vegeta stared at me for a long moment, seeming to consider his next words with the utmost care. When they came, I was floored by them.

"I think, the boy deserves the right to make that choice. It's his life as well. And you don't seem all that broken to me." My mouth dropped open, a million questions coming to mind, but Vegeta denied me the chance to ask them as he quickly stood and strolled to Paragus, demanding to know how soon we would reach our destination.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he walked towards me, no doubt sensing the sudden great turmoil of emotions inside me.

"I think Vegeta just complimented me," I breathed. Trunks smiled and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and hugging me close.

"I told you he wasn't so bad," Trunks chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

We stood in front of a large castle with hundreds of men waiting to receive us. I gazed around excitedly, trying to see everything this new planet had.

"Trunks, let's go explore!" I said. He smiled and took my hand, pulling me close.

"Calm down, let's not go rushing off," he said, pulling me with him to follow Vegeta and Paragus. We stopped just inside the doorway, greeted by a tall man in white pants with gold bands around his arms, chest and neck.

"My only son," Paragus said.

"I am Broly," he said.

"I suppose you're a saya-jin as well?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, sir," Broly said. I looked at Trunks excitedly. He returned it with a questioning look.

"If there are more saya-jins in this world, maybe there are more saya-jins in our world!" I said. "They could help us!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Trunks said.

"Oh come on!" I pouted, dancing over to Broly.

"You'd help, wouldn't you?" I asked him, reaching out and clasping one of his wide hands in both of my own. He looked down at me, surprised before he gave me a weak smile.

"Uhm...yes," he said. I grinned and turned to Trunks.

"See! We have to at least try!"

Trunks chuckled, giving me an affectionate smile.

"I think I should be insulted you're not satisfied with just one saya-jin," he said. I rolled my eyes, waving the thought away.

"Oh yes, I need a harem of virile saya-jin men," I said, the sarcasm of my words an almost visible thing. He laughed and moved towards me, standing over me so I was forced to tilt my head back to look at him.

"Good, I might get jealous," he said in a low voice, dropping a kiss on my forehead. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, uncomfortable with the simple displays of affection now that I knew what he desired. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but ignored it.

"Your Majesty! The Super Sayajin has appeared on planet Totocoma," a guard cried, rushing into the entrance.

"What?" Vegeta asked. "Alright I'm going to go take care of this super sayajin freak right now. Broly, come with me."

"Father, we have to collect more intelligence before we act!" Trunks cried. "It's too dangerous!"

"The only danger lies is standing against me!" Vegeta snapped. "Broly, hurry up!"

"Vegeta, please!" I cried.

"If you want to do me a favor, go finish bonding with the brat! Then I don't have to watch this little charade of yours," he sneered. I blushed and saw Broly arch a brow as he looked over at me before following Vegeta out of the castle. I sighed, watching as the ship we had arrived in took off, carrying Vegeta and Broly. My gaze moved to Trunks who looked back at me, his cheeks slightly flushed at his father's comment.

"Let's go explore," I said.

"Try not to go too far from the palace," Paragus said. "There is still some construction going on and I wouldn't want you to get in the way."


	19. Chapter 19

I watched as the people we had found scarfed down the food we brought them at an almost alarming rate. They almost put Goku to shame. I smiled at them, reaching out to break apart a large meat bun one of the children was trying to shove in it's mouth whole. It grinned at me before stuffing one of the pieces in it's mouth and chewing quickly.

"So it was Paragus who destroyed your planet," Trunks said.

"No, it wasn't Paragus," came the reply. "He was stronger and bigger."

"And it couldn't be Boly, that guys a toothpick," Trunks grumbled, turning around. I stood and moved over to him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. Trunks shook his head, his long hair brushing his shoulders.

"Maybe Paragus is telling the truth," he said. "If the Legendary super Sayajin exists, we might have a lot of trouble on our hands."

"We could always just capture him and let Cell and him destroy each other," I said.

"My Dad will not go for that," Trunks said.

"It was worth a shot," I sighed. I yawned and leaned against him, resting my head on his chest.

"We should head back to the castle," he said. "You need sleep." I nodded, letting Trunks lift me into his arms and fly off towards the castle with the others in tow. I felt him cradle me closer, his lips pressing against my cheek.

We landed at the Castle, and began heading towards the sleeping quarters Paragus had pointed out earlier only to be intercepted by said man.

"I have taken the liberty of setting up separate quarters for her," I heard him say. "I doubt she would wish to sleep with the other males."

"Thank you," Trunks said.

"Follow me," Paragus told him. I felt them walk in a separate direction, my body rocked by Trunks' careful stride.

"Is she your mate?" Paragus asked.

"No," Trunks said. "We have a half bond. Father said we must have formed it as children."

"And you have not completed it as adults? How strange," Paragus remarked. I found myself annoyed at his curiosity, wandering why he asked such questions.

"It's complicated," Trunks said.

"If you wish to break it, you have only to mate with another," Paragus informed him. "Or she could take another mate, but it would have to be a Sayajin." Trunks hummed in acknowledgment of the statement, but said nothing else.

"Your father is back, by the way," Paragus said.

"Good," Trunks said. "I need to talk with him." The conversation lapsed once more, the sound of their footsteps on the stone floor the only thing that filled the silence.

I heard a door creak open and Paragus say;

"This room has it's own bathroom for her, as well."

"Again, Thank you," Trunks told him, walking forward. I felt myself laid on a soft bed as I heard the door close. Trunks' hands moved over my body, gently tugging off my clothes. He bent down and kissed me gently.

"I'll be right back," he said. "I need to go talk to my father."

"Hurry back," I whimpered tiredly. He chuckled and left, most likely threw the window since I hadn't heard the door open. I dozed restlessly, curling towards the window, waiting for Trunks to return. Despite the strain on our relationship, our bond demanded I be near him and my body missed him. I was tired and prayed he hurry up so I could get some actual sleep.

I heard the door open and whimpered, not bothering to look.

"C'mere," I said. I heard him move across to room to the bedside and stand there. I scowled and patted the bed behind me.

"Get in bed, I'm sleepy," I whined. The sound of footsteps moving to the other side of the bed, then the bed dipping as another body joined me. An arm came around my waist, pulling me to a naked chest. My neck was nuzzled, lips brushing over the dark hickey that had been left their previously. I squirmed. Something wasn't right. I tried to figure it out, my lethargic brain not wanting to function. A hand caressed my stomach gently before moving between my legs.

"Stop," I groaned, shifting my hips so the hand was forced to move away. It chose my breast instead, cupping the soft mound.

"I said, stop," I huffed. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Well, my father ignored me and-...What the fuck are you doing?" I jumped up, looking towards the window to see Trunks standing on the ledge, a look of pure rage on his face. I felt my blood run cold. If Trunks was standing there, then who was in my bed? If it was Roshi, I was going to behead him.

I turned slowly and saw Broly sitting there, scowling at Trunks.

"What the fuck?" I cried, jumping from the bed, my back slamming into the wall painfully. "What are you doing? Get out!"

"He's not your mate," Broly said, nodding to Trunks. "I want to be-..."

"No!" I cried. "You stupid Sayajins are starting to piss me off! Why are you all concerned about my mating status! Get out of my room!"

"I am better than him," Broly said, nodding to Trunks.

"Get out!" I screamed. The door flew open and Paragus came rushing in.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "Broly? What are you doing in here?"

"Wanted her," he said in an almost sulky tone, like a child caught doing something naughty.

"She told you to leave, my son," Paragus said in a low, stern tone, holding out his hand. "Now come." I noticed a device in the older Sayajin's hand that glowed slightly. Broly moved out of my bed and followed his father out in an almost puppet like way as if he lacked the will to do anything besides obey. When the door closed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to look at Trunks and found his expression was dark.

"Trunks?" I asked.

"You really will fuck any Sayajin, won't you?" he spat.

"Excuse me?" I cried. "How dare you? You think I wanted him in my bed?"

"You seemed pretty comfortable," Trunks said coldly.

"I thought it was you!" I exclaimed.

"And since when can't you tell the difference?" he sneered.

"Since I'm so damn tired I wasn't paying attention!" I almost shrieked. "It certainly never occurred to me that anyone else but you would climb into my bed!" Trunks' dark expression didn't abate as he stepped slowly into the room. I backed away from him, not wanting to give him the chance to grab me in the heat of my anger. How dare he accuse me of anything?

He shrugged his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor, then quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'd rather you keep your clothes on," I bit out. Trunks ignored my remark and toed off his boots, leaving his feet bare as he moved closer to me. My anger grew at his chilly silence and I shot a Ki blast at him that he easily deflected out the window.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"That's the idea," he growled.

"What?" I asked. He vanished for a second only to reappear inches from me. His hands seized me, pulling me to his chest.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"No," he said. "Not this time, my dear. You won't deny me any longer." Trunks pushed me back onto the bed, using his body to pin me there as he kicked off his pants.

"Trunks, no!" I cried desperately.

"Yes," he snarled, his pupils fully dilated leaving only the thinnest ring of blue. His teeth were bared, showing his sharp canines and his Ki flared slightly as I pushed mine to try and free myself. His Ki weighed down on me like a ton of bricks so I pushed mine higher and higher, but each time I did, he met, then surpassed my power level. He seemed to revel in the power struggle, his lips twisting into a smirk. I wandered why Paragus hadn't burst into the room again, then realized that he must not have been able to sense power levels. Vegeta and the others would most likely think Trunks and I were just sparring. I was alone with whatever madness had gripped my friend.

"Trunks, please," I pleaded.

"I love it when you beg," he growled, forcing my legs apart. His hand moved down, caressing my most intimate parts until my body responded by lubricating my channel. I squirmed as my body responded, not only to the stimulation, but to him. This was right, this was perfect. I knew it, and one look at his face told me he knew it as well. But an intense fear gripped me at what all that meant.

"Trunks, no," I tried again. "You don't want to do this."

"But I do," he snarled. "I have for awhile now. And you push me away anymore!" I cried out as he entered me with one swift movement, filling me completely. He groaned, giving a series of shallow thrusts before dropping his head to my neck.

"Pure bliss," he panted. I moaned beneath him, fully understanding what he meant. It wasn't just sex. This was the feeling we had so desperately sought that day in the Briefs house when we touched and held one another. We were intertwined completely, closer than we had ever been. I wrapped my arms around him, digging my nails into his back as I shifted my hips against him. He grinned and pulled back, slamming forward, causing me to wail loudly. I thrashed beneath him as he pounded into me, his hand moving to toy with my breast. His name was a chanting prayer on my lips and mine on his. He moved to brace himself with one hand while the other tangled in my hair, lifting me up to he could kiss me, his tongue plundering my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my heals into his lower back to encourage him, to hasten his pace. Each thrust drove me closer to completion and I knew he was moving towards it as well.

"Trunks," I panted. "...please..."

"Yes, my love," he moaned. "Yes." His grip on my hair became painful as he moved my head to expose my neck. I felt him brush his lips along the spot he often kissed before he opened his mouth and scrapped his teeth along the tender skin. I knew what he intended to do, and while every atom in my body demanded it, my mind protested it vehemently.

"Trunks, no!" I moaned half heatedly. He ignored me, sinking his teeth deeply into my skin, marking me and sealing the bond, once and for all. I bit back a scream, writhing beneath him, my nails clawing at his back, not in pain but in the purest most primal form of ecstasy. I moved my own lips to his neck, guided by some strange instinct and returned the favor, my blunt dentition finding it harder to part his flesh, but accomplishing it nonetheless. He let out a guttural groan that was muffled by my neck and I felt him flood my abused channel with his seed, triggering my own explosive orgasm.

I suddenly felt...whole. As if I had walked through my life as half a person. I was complete at last. I felt Trunks above me, inside me and within me. My mate, my love, my soul, my friend. I knew him to be all these things and more. I felt him in my mind, feeling his bliss and own feelings of utter completion as well as his intense feelings of love and adoration towards me. He pulled his mouth back from my neck, drawing back to look at me, forcing me to release him from my own instinct driven grip. I tasted his blood in my mouth, felt it on my lips and didn't care. My tongue snaked out to lap it away and he smiled at me.

"My mate," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," I sighed, reaching for him again.

"I love you," he cooed, coming into my arms, his lips finding mine.

"And I you," I replied, rolling my hips to stir his member that remained inside me as tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes. How had I ever shied away from this? How had I ever denied this? This feeling of wholeness that had stayed outside my grasp for so long. I giggled when he jerked his rapidly filling cock inside me as he peppered kisses on my face, trailing them along my jaw to the mark he left, his tongue laving it. I arched and cried out, almost climaxing from the teasing of it. He chuckled and sealed his mouth over it, giving it a hard suck and I did orgasm then, spasming around him violently. He moaned against my skin, thrusting quickly as I soaked his organ.

"My mate," he purred. "So sensitive." I thrashed beneath him wildly, desperate for him to orgasm, to feel his heat flood and fill me. He chuckled and began thrusting again, lapping at the mark on my neck until I was forced to climax yet again, this time taking him with me. As he filled me with his seed, our lips met and he kissed me tenderly. I felt him pull out of me, flinching as he did, my passage sore. He cooed quietly before pulling me to his chest. I didn't have the strength to protest falling asleep in such a mess and quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

DHMB: I figured I would put this here since I got some serious butthurt messages regarding this chapter. If you can't/won't stomach rape in a story, that is fine and you have every right to hit the back button and avoid this particular fanfic like the bubonic plague. No one is forcing you to do anything you don't want to. I put warnings in my first authors note, if you failed to read them, that's on you.

I will not remove this element from my story simply to spare your feelings. It's called artistic license. It means if I want, I can make Trunks some monstrous knuckle dragging rapist, wheelchair bound amputee or kill him off all together simply for the sheer fun of it. I can do the same with Vegeta, Goku, Broly, Paragus, Krillian, Gohan, Cell, Tie, Yamcha, Piccolo, etc. I can make them all knuckle dragging misogynistic pigs. Thinking that you're delicate feelings being hurt over this will make me change the entire plot of my story is asinine. Kindly get off your high horse.

That is all.


	20. Chapter 20

I groaned as I tried to pry my tired eyes open, rolling over in bed. I moaned as my sore body protested the movement. Something had awoken me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm sorry!" I heard from outside my door.

"How could you-...? You...!" I tried to shut out the voices as my head pounded. Why was I in such pain? What had happened? Had I trained too hard?

My door opened and two sets of feet came storming in. I felt a hand brush aside my hair, baring my neck to the cool air and heard someone swear.

My neck.

It hurt.

It felt as if I had been stabbed.

The blanket was wrapped around me and I was lifted into strong arms.

"Let me help..."

"You've done enough!" The voice above me said.

"Vegeta?" I asked, trying to peek my eyes open. The Sayajin Prince's face was above mine which only added to my confusion. Why was Vegeta carrying me? Had I been injured? No, if I was, surely Trunks would have retrieved me. He looked down at me at my hoarse whisper, his hard eyes seeming to soften slightly.

"Hush, now," he said.

"What...? Nnn...I feel awful..." I groaned.

"I know," he said sadly and began to remove me from the room. I didn't understand. What had happened that I had gained the sympathy of Vegeta of all people? Where was Trunks?

The Blanket was dropped from my body and I was lowered into a tub of warm water that burned the wounds on my body, causing me to cry out. Vegeta flinched.

I didn't understand. I was so confused, a million questions in my mind but my voice to weak to bring them to light. He caught my curious gaze and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have...I'm sorry." Fatigue overcame me and I struggled to remain awake as the Prince began to carefully clean my wounds.

"I..."

"Hush," he said again. "Sleep." As hard as I tried to fight the command, I couldn't. I dropped off to sleep in the warm water, somewhat surprised that I could without Trunks at my side.

When I awoke again, I was dressed in a loose gown and laid on a soft bed in a room I didn't recognize. I looked around and saw Vegeta sitting at the foot of the bed, propped up against one of the posts, watching me.

"Vegeta?" I asked groggily.

"It's alright," he assured me, moving over so that he was at my side and lifting me effortlessly into a sitting position.

"What's going on?" I questioned. He looked away from me, his expression one of guilt. I moved forward, seizing his arms, by body protesting the action so vehemently that I let out a pained wail.

"Don't strain yourself," he admonished, urging me back to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Trunks?" Vegeta eyed me for a moment before he shook his head.

"Trunks is...fine," he said. I was surprised he used his name instead of just calling his son 'the brat' or 'the boy', as he usually did.

"Then why...?" I tried.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" I asked. Vegeta sighed and knelt by the side of the bed, his words seeming to physically weigh him down.

"Last night," he began. "Trunks went into heat and...raped you."

"What?" the words came out in a breath, disbelieving that my sweet Trunks could have ever hurt me.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta said. "I should have..." He cut the words off.

"No, it's not your fault," I said, still shocked then curious. "Why don't I remember?"

"I don't know," Vegeta said.

"How do you know he raped me?" I asked.

"Because he came running into my room and told me," Vegeta replied.

"Is he okay?" I questioned.

"I don't know," Vegeta answered. "After I retrieved you, he flew off. Kakkorot is searching for him."

"But the Legendary..." I began.

"Can wait," Vegeta finished. I stared at Vegeta shocked. The Prince who had ignored our pleas to not search for this being was now disregarding him of his own volition.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. "What are you not telling me?" Vegeta swallowed, his lips twisting as if what he had to say was bile in his mouth.

"When Trunks raped you, he completed the bond," the Sayajin Prince said in an almost whisper. I stared at him blankly. That didn't exactly answer my question and for some reason, this fact didn't bother me as much as it should have, as if I had known or expected it. Or perhaps I was just in such shock over the entire ordeal it simply didn't register. Vegeta looked up at me, seeing the confusion still on my face and sighed.

"I'm not heartless, you know," he bit out. "And while Sayajins may be a brutal warrior race, taking a mate against their will is an unforgivable act. To form such a bond by force is..." He stopped and stood, pacing towards the window.

"I should have known his heat was approaching," Vegeta said, clenching his fists. "I should have protected you from it."

"Vegeta," I began. "You don't owe me anything. I'm not your child. I'm just some human..."

"Someone needed to protect you!" the prince shouted. "What my son did..." I was surprised at this soft side of the prince. I had only seen the arrogant, proud, headstrong man, but now I realized that beneath all that was a man with a strong set of morals, warped at times, yes, but strong. And to him, his son committing this "unforgivable act" was a great shame and crime that he himself bore as if it was a physical weight. I slide out of the bed, walking unsteadily over to the prince, my legs threatening to collapse beneath me. Vegeta turned at my approach, his arms shooting out to balance me. I leaned against him, hugging him tightly, my face pressing into his shoulder. He paused, unsure of what to do. A sob found it's way to my lips and I felt one of his hands rest lightly on my back, the other going to the crown of my head as a sudden torrent of tears found their way to my cheeks.

"I cannot undo this," he said.

"I know," I whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

I was awoken by a light knock on Vegeta's door. I wasn't sure when I had fallen back asleep, but I gathered that Vegeta had moved me back to the bed. He stood now and opened the door, reveling Goku on the other side.

"You found him?" I heard Vegeta ask.

"Yes," Goku replied. "He's in her room."

"Has he said anything?" Vegeta questioned.

"No," Goku said. "He just...cried..."

"He has no right to-!"

"Vegeta, stop," Goku said, "before you do something you might regret." It was then that I noticed Vegeta had powered up, his hair bleeding into gold as he clenched his fists in anger. The prince powered down, his shoulder's slumping.

"How is she?" Goku asked.

"Healing," Vegeta said. "She doesn't remember it."

"We can't keep them apart," Goku said. "Not if this bond is everything you say it is."

"I know," Vegeta said. "But she has the right to some peace. When she asks for him, then..."

"I agree," Goku said when Vegeta trailed off. "Have you told her?"

"No," Vegeta said. "I...I couldn't..."

"She needs to know," Goku said.

"And you could tell her?" Vegeta snarled. "After everything?" Goku was quiet and Vegeta snorted.

"I didn't think so," he bit out.

"I went to earth and got some Senzu beans," Goku said. Vegeta nodded and stepped aside, allowing Goku to enter the room. He smiled at me sadly when he saw I was awake.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I was hit by a train," I replied. Goku and Vegeta's expressions became stricken.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"No, don't be," Goku said in a gentle voice, moving to my side. "I have something that will make you feel better." He grabbed a small bag at his hip and opened it, pulling out a green bean and holding it to my lips. I stared at it for a moment before parting my lips, letting him push the thing into my mouth. I bit into it, almost gagging at the foul taste. The two sayajins chuckled at my expression as I fought to chew the medicine.

"Oh gods that's foul!" I said.

"I know," Goku said. "But you'll feel better."

I fought my gag reflex enough to swallow it and immediately felt most of my pain vanish. My eyes widened as I looked down at my body, seeing the bruises on my legs gone. My hand moved to my neck, touching where the mating mark had been, only to find that it remained.

"That cannot be healed," Vegeta said, sadly.

"Somehow, I knew that," I said. Goku reached out and petted my head like I had seen him do to Gohan many times. I smiled up at him, enjoying the paternal caress before I moved to my feet.

"I'm hungry," I said. "Can I get some food?" The two Sayajins looked at me surprised, as if they had forgotten all about food.

"Sure!" Goku said, bending down and lifting me onto his shoulder as if I were a small child. "Lets get you fed!"

"Yes," Vegeta agreed, following us out of the room. I was carried to the kitchen where the servants went about filling the table to bursting. Goku set me carefully in a chair before taking a seat as well along with Vegeta. I looked over the food, not sure of what to eat as there were many foods I wasn't familiar with. Goku spooned some kind of pasta onto my plate with a smile.

"Try this! It's good!" he said. I smiled and did, munching happily on the food, finding myself suddenly ravenous. When I finished with that I was handed some kind of large bun like thing by Vegeta while Goku gave me a bowel of rice. I laughed at them.

"I'm not hurt anymore," I said to them. The two men exchanged solemn looks and I got the impression that they were keeping something from me, not only from their looks but from the comment Vegeta had made to Goku in his room.

"You need to gather your strength," Vegeta said.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten in days!" Goku said, replacing his serious look with a silly grin. I rolled my eyes but went back to eating, munching on whatever they handed me until I couldn't eat anymore. Goku distracted me by telling stories of his battles between mouthfuls of food, punctuated by scathing remarks from Vegeta that sent me into fits of giggles. When we were done, Vegeta insisted I get some rest and led me back to his room.

"I can sleep in my own room," I said. "I shouldn't hog your bed."

"If I minded, I wouldn't allow it," Vegeta said, pushing me towards the bed. I shook my head and crawled into the bed, snuggling under the covers and closing my eyes.

"Vegeta?" I called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why is it I can sleep without Trunks?" I questioned.

"Your bond is complete," Vegeta replied. "It no longer requires the same degree of desperate closeness it did before."

"Oh," I said. "Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

There was a long pause, so long that I looked over my shoulder at him. He was regarding me with an unreadable expression.

"...You're welcome," he finally said.


	22. Chapter 22

I awoke late in the night to find the room empty. I wasn't sure what had woken me. I climbed out of the bed, looking around the room curiously. I moved towards the door and realized what it was that had disturbed my sleep. Trunks stood on the other side of the massive wooden barrier. I placed my hand on the wood, knowing for certain he was doing the same. My mate. I reached for the handle, feeling the incredible urge to see him, to hold him, the bond reminding me that it had been over a week since I had seen him. I pulled the handle and found him staring at me sadly. My name came out as a sob and he fell to his knee's, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his face to my stomach. He wept openly, his remorse unbearable, not only to himself but to me. His pain gripped at me and I had to make a conscious effort to breath.

"My love, my mate," he cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I stared down at him, wanting to be angry, wanting to hate him for what he had done. A tidal wave of emotions rose up in me, then ebbed as quickly as they I had come. I felt only sorrow for the wretched creature before me, maybe because I didn't remember or maybe because I could see that he would punish himself far more than I ever could.

"Please forgive me!" he sobbed, twisting my gown in his hands and looking up at me with desperate eyes. "I love you. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

I lay my hand on his head, stroking his hair gently and he buried his face once more in my stomach. I knew he hadn't slept nor ate since he had awoken and saw what he had done.

"What are you doing here?!"

I looked up and saw Vegeta storming down the hall, glaring murderously at his son.

"It's alright, Vegeta," I said in a soft voice. The Prince paused, looking at me cautiously.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"We can't stay away from each other forever," I said. Vegeta eyed me for a moment before shooting his weeping son a dark glare.

"I'll be in the next room," he said, turning and stalking into said room. I heard the unspoken comment. 'Call if you need me." I was touched by this. Vegeta had shown a more caring side than I had ever guess him capable of. I now saw what Bulma had when she fell in love with him, when she would speak of him wistfully, missing him.

I turned my gaze to Trunks who remained kneeling before me, his eyes red and swollen.

"Trunks," I said in a soft voice. His head shot up, his eyes looking at me desperately yet worriedly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Come," I said, backing away from him, my gown slipping from his fingers. I moved towards the bed, sitting down and looking over to where he still knelt on the floor. I patted the spot beside me on the bed and he scrambled to his feet, rushing into the room and dropping heavily onto the bed, his arms going out to hold me, then pausing. He pulled his hands back to himself, resting them in his lap. I felt his desperate urge to hold me, kiss me, feel me and looked up at him. I looked at him and saw tears still freely pouring down his cheeks. He looked over at me and fell once more to his knee's before me. He threw himself at me, pressing his face into my lap and sobbing once again.

"Please forgive me!" he lamented. "I will do anything. I will spend eternity-"

"Trunks," I interrupted.

"Yes, my love?" he asked eagerly. I spread my legs and he moved between them, winding his arms around my waist and burying his face in my breast. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, stroking his hair gently before dropping a kiss to the crown of his head.

"I don't hate you," I said.

"You should," he told me in a sorrowful tone. "You should despise me."

"But I don't," I said. "I love you." This comment caused a twist in his very soul, further proof to himself that he was a monster to have hurt someone as good and kind as I.

"You're too good," he said, still weeping. I said nothing, only sat there, carding my fingers through his hair as he cried.

"I love you," he whispered. "So much." He tightened his grip on me slightly before relaxing it.

"And I love you," I replied.

"Can I...?" He cut himself off, but I knew what he wanted.

"Yes," I said. He lifted himself up slightly, his lips finding mine. At first it was a simple brush of our lips, then a firmer press and finally I parted my lips to him, feeling his tongue slide along mine. He cupped my face tenderly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss further. I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his body on top of mine. The bond calmed, his emotions becoming a dull drone in the back of my head and an ache I hadn't noticed leaving my body. He panted against my lips, pulling back to hold his body over mine with an elbow to the bed. His free hand cupped my cheek, stroking it as he stared at me.

"My mate," he said in a hoarse voice. My body tingled at the words and the tone. My eyes fell to his neck, seeing a dark red crescent there. I reached out, my fingers trailing over it, causing him to shiver. He returned the favor, his fingers gliding ever so carefully over my own mark. My eyelids fluttered closed and I keened low in my throat, my body alighting at the feeling.

"My Mate," he said in a gentle voice. "So sensitive." My mind raced at that simple comment, recalling suddenly what had eluded me for days.

Trunks pinning me to the bed after accusing me of seducing Broly. My pleas for him to stop, to not do what I knew his entire being demanded, what my entire being demanded. The pain of his abrupt entry despite his attempts to ease the way. His teasing caresses and rough touches that bruised by skin because he was powered up, something he had done when I had raised my Ki to try and fight him off. Begging him not to mark me as his teeth grazed my skin even though my entire being called for it. A feeling of being complete, of being whole as his teeth sank into my skin, marking me as his. Orgasm after orgasm being torn from my body as he reaffirmed the bond over and over again until I could take no more. Falling asleep in his arms, his skin almost feverish against my own.

I let out a startled cry as the memories assaulted me and Trunks reeled back, alarmed. I shifted beneath his weight and suddenly found it was gone and a loud crash filled the room. I looked up to see Vegeta had flung his son across the room, Trunks landing in the wall so hard the stone crumbled.

"Vegeta, stop!" I yelled. He turned to me, his eyes flickering teal.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I'm fine. I just...I just remembered." The room fell silent. Trunks didn't move from where he had crumbled on the floor. I looked to see Vegeta staring out the window, his fists clenched tightly.

"It's alright," I said. Vegeta's head whipped in my direction, his eyes wide even as his scowl deepened.

"How can it be alright?" he asked.

"You were right, Vegeta," I said. "Fighting it was pointless. And if I'm honest with myself, I never really wanted to."

"Still..." Vegeta said.

"I feel whole," I said. "I feel complete." Vegeta looked at his son, then back at me.

"I suppose you wish to be alone with him," he said.

"Yes, but I think we should go for a walk," I said. "I need some fresh air." Vegeta nodded and moved over to a closet, reaching in and pulling out a light cotton dress. He handed it to me, reaching out with his free hand and resting it on my head.

"Holler and Kakkorot or I will come for you," he said.

"Thank you, Vegeta," I said. He turned and left the room. Trunks didn't move as the door closed behind his father.

"Can you help me?" I asked. Trunks was on his feet in a second, rushing over to me and gently pulling the sleeping gown over my head. He paused and slid his hands over my shoulders, down my arms, along my sides, over my hips. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm still scum," he said, looking at me sadly. I shook my head, letting him know we would talk about it in a bit. He pulled the dress over my head. I wandered where it had come from and made a note to ask Vegeta about it later. I took Trunks' hand and walked with him towards the entrance, stopping when Goku greeted us.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am," I said. He looked towards Trunks then back down at me, reaching down and petting my head briefly before allowing us to continue on.

The doors opened and I smiled as the cool breeze hit my skin. I tugged Trunks towards a patch of woods, enjoying the feel of grass beneath my feet. I released Trunks' hand to pick a large orange flower, bringing it to my face and inhaling the scent of it. I heard my name called in a pained voice and turned to see Trunks staring at me as if he was in utter agony.

"Trunks," I said.

"I...I'm scum," he said again. "What I did to you..."

"Trunks..."

"It was inexcusable. Father was right to..."

"Trunks!"

"...Beat the shit out of me..."

"TRUNKS!"

"What?!" he cried.

"I forgive you," I said.

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said. "I love you. You're my mate."

"You should hate me," Trunks said.

"I should," I agreed. "But one lapse doesn't change a lifetime of what we've had."

"How can you be so...so...forgiving?" he asked, exasperated.

"What would you have me do?" I questioned.

"Get mad! Hit me, swear at me! Call me a bastard! Tell me I'm a piece of shit!" he exclaimed.

"And what would that accomplish?" I inquired in a deathly calm voice. "It was going to happen eventually, Trunks. Vegeta was right. Fighting it was a foolish thing to do. We're mated now. I should be angry, I should hate you. I don't, though. This feeling...I'm complete." Trunks stared at me, the emotions in his eyes turning the vibrant orbs dark.

"You know as well as I do that my weak little protests weren't wholehearted," I said. "They were born of my own fear and stupidity."

"I don't remember to be honest," he said. "It's like a cheap film reel, blurry and entire moments blacked out." I paused as I contemplated this. I decided I didn't need to fill in the details because in the end, they didn't matter.

"Despite everything," I said carefully. "I feel whole, complete. Don't you?"

"Of course," Trunks said, stepping close to me.

"Then we'll figure the rest out later," I said. He reached down, taking the flower from my fingers and tucking it behind my ear.

"You can touch me," I said.

"That's not what father said," Trunks told me.

"What exactly happened?" I questioned.

"I'll show you," he said, closing his eyes. I felt him concentrate hard as saw a sudden flurry of images.

He was waking up, looking around him confused. His gaze was landing on me and the cold realization of what he had done came over him. He was running from the room, bursting into Vegeta's room. The Prince was sitting up in his bed, demanding to know why his son had woken him. Trunks was blurting it out, the words 'raped' and 'forced' like acid on his tongue. Vegeta was furious, charging at his son, his hand clamping down on the boys neck as he pinned him to the wall, demanding to know what madness had gripped to boy to cause him to do that to me. Trunks was crying, not having words to excuse himself. Vegeta flung the boy to the side and stalked out of the room, seeming to know where my room lay, no doubt following the scent. Trunks followed, seeing Vegeta bend over the bed and brush the hair off my neck, baring the dark red crescent, his dark eyes moving from the mark to the hand shaped bruises that littered my arms and back. Vegeta shot his son a dark look, the likes of which I had never seen and bent over me, wrapping me in the blanket and lifting me up. Trunks collapsed on the floor of my room, sobbing. Vegeta came back some time later, grabbing his son by the neck and flinging him out the window. The prince followed, landing a hard punch to Trunks' gut that knocked the wind out of him. Another blow was landed to Trunks' face, sending him flying into the ground. Trunks didn't bother to fight back. Vegeta stood over his son, landing a kick to his chest, all the while telling the boy what an utter idiot he is and how dare he do that. I watched as Vegeta lifted Trunks again by the front of his shirt, backhanding him as he declared that Trunks was not allowed near me until I said I would welcome it. He dropped his son to the ground and flew back to the castle.

The images faded and I stared up at my mate.

"Who knew that rape was one of Vegeta's buttons?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Apparently taking a mate by force is a grievous taboo to Saya-jins," Trunks said. "One that's often rectified by killing the offender to free the wronged party." I shivered.

"Harsh, huh?" I asked with a grin.

"No," Trunks said. "I think it's fitting." I stood on my toes and placed a tender kiss on Trunks' lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed against my mouth, returning the kiss, his arms going to my waist.

"We'll be okay," I said. Trunks just smiled at me.


	23. Chapter 23

Vegeta gave his approval for me to sleep in my own room again, but guards were posted outside my door with instructions to interfere if I seemed to be distressed, even if it meant slapping around Prince Trunks. He resumed his search for the Super Saya-jin, while Trunks, Krillian, Gohan and I became ever more curious about the planet we were on. The others sensed a change in Trunks and I, but refrained from mentioning it. Goku had taken to keeping a closer eye on me and seemed intent on feeding me to death, always showing up with overflowing plates of food. Broly would give me strange looks when he was around, his eyes moving to my neck where I had covered the mark with high necked shirts or gowns.

As strange as it sounded, I was more angry at him than anyone else. He had snuck into my room and touched me, incited Trunks rage and subsequently triggered his heat cycle if what Vegeta said was true. Apparently the sight of another male, especially another Saya-jin male, touching me, coupled with our half bond had touched a deep primal part of my mate that demanded he do what needed to be done to "take me off the market". When I had told Vegeta of the events leading up to the seemingly spontaneous heat cycle, he seemed to relax a bit. He was still angry and ashamed of his son, but this seemed to ease the blinding rage he had felt.

Goku had apparently gotten some clothes from Bulma when he returned to earth to retrieve some senzu beans, which explained my suddenly full closet.

Trunks was still careful around me, shy to touch me even though I could feel through our bond that was all he wanted to do. It had been two weeks since that night, and aside from fleeting caresses and kisses, our contact remained minimal. For some reason, this exhausted me.

Late one night I was walking through the castle, restless because of the tension in the air. Vegeta spied me as he headed towards his room, having just arrived home with Broly in tow.

"How are you sleeping?" he asked as he motioned for me to follow him.

"I'm not," I sighed, unable to lie to him. He shot me a stern look and I just shrugged.

"You need rest," he scolded.

"I know," I said. "It's just so tense around here." Vegeta hummed in understanding, giving my head a gentle pat.

"Perhaps you should return to earth," he suggested.

"No!" I cried, surprising both him and myself. He stopped and looked at me, a single black brow arched towards his hairline.

"I-I mean..I'd rather not..." I stuttered, trying to cover my outburst. He nodded and looked down the hall for a moment before his eyes passed over Broly. I knew there was something he wanted to say, but he wouldn't do it in front of the other Sayajin. Despite Broly and Paragus being Sayajins, Vegeta didn't seem to fully trust them and kept the details of what had happened between his son and I mostly a secret. I should have found it strange that he trusted Goku more than the other two, but I suppose it made sense it a strange Vegeta-like way. He knew Goku and knew that even if Goku could be a little dense, he would respect whatever Vegeta told him on the matter.

His hand patted my head again.

"We need to talk later, but for now, get some sleep," he said. I chuckled.

"Yes, Dad," I said. He rolled his eyes and stepped away from me as Paragus came up to us.

"How am I supposed to destroy this thing if you can't even find it?" Vegeta demanded, strolling down the hall.

"We're working as hard as we can, sire," Paragus said. "Around the clock! Just give us a little more time!" Vegeta growled in frustration and stormed away. Goku lounged on a window sill, a couple of sweet buns in his hands, no doubt waiting for me so he could feed me again. I almost groaned.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said, spying me and motioning me over. "How goes the hunt for the Super Saya-jin?"

Vegeta growled.

"It won't be long now, and when we do, he's mine and he's dead," the Prince said, watching as Goku handed me one of the massive buns that was almost the size of my head. I sighed softly and took a tentative bite, finding it sweet.

"Alright," Goku said with a grin. Vegeta shot me a look that I read loud and clear. Get some rest. I nodded and he continued on, Paragus following him.

"Well by then, I guess I'll see you around or something," Goku said with a nervous laugh. He looked down at me where I stood, munching on the bun, suddenly ravenous. He laughed and handed me the other, lifting me easily into his lap like I was one of his kids. I giggled and smiled up at him. Goku was such a gentle giant, it made me wish my own father had been more like him.

I looked over as I felt a presence behind us and saw Broly had stopped and was watching us intently. Goku hadn't actually had a chance to meet Broly yet, despite being in the castle together. Between his trips to Earth and his time spent mostly in the kitchen, the two's path's had yet to cross in anything more than the most fleeting moments.

Broly stared down at Goku, his teeth gritted and his expression one of intense anger. His eyes focused on me perched in the other Saya-jins lap and he growled low in his throat.

Goku quickly moved to his feet, pushing me behind him, his Ki rising. I clutched the back of Goku's gi, trying to peak around his large body, confused. Paragus' voice came from the end of the hall, low and stern as he gave his son a command;

"Behave, Broly." Broly seemed to struggle against something and I saw the jewel in the band he wore on his forehead glow. It was the same glow from the night the Saya-jin had snuck into my room.

"The fuck?" I asked in a low voice, my own ki rising to response to the other two saya-jins.

"Don't," Goku said and I immediately dropped my Ki, surprised at the sudden pain I felt in my abdomen. Broly fought against something for a moment longer before his Ki dropped as well and his expression blanked. He walked past us towards his father, leaving Goku and I standing in the hall.

"What was that?" I asked. Goku didn't answer, instead lifting me onto his shoulders with a silly grin.

"Bed time!" he said. "'Geta's orders!" He marched towards my room, humming a marching tune that made me giggle.

"Since when do you take orders from Vegeta?" I asked, teasingly.

"Since he knows what's best for you!" the Earth Saya-jin said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, still confused over the two Saya-jins actions, but deciding not to fret over it too much.

I was delivered to Trunks with "Strict orders from Vegeta that she rest" and given a parting pat on the head. Trunks tucked me into bed, crawling in with me and snuggling up to my back. I rolled over, pressing my chest against his and burying my face in his neck, wanting him to hold me closer, tighter, but he didn't. I whimpered, causing him to draw back and look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Am I hurting you?" I almost rolled my eyes. As if his slack grip could hurt me even in my weakest state.

"Hold me," I whined.

"I am," he said, confused.

"Tighter," I prompted. "Hold me like you want to." I knew he wanted to take me in a fierce embrace just as much as I wanted him to.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. I glared at him, pushing away from him and climbing out of bed. I was suddenly angry at being treated like glass, of being kept away from him, not by Vegeta or Goku, but by his own fear. Despite the fact that I could still feel him through the bond, I knew he was repressing a lot, keeping his distance from me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Maybe Broly will hold me properly," I snapped. It was a cheap shot, I knew, but I had to do _something_ to push him past this fear.

He said nothing and I felt my heart clench, walking towards the door. I had no plans to search out the other Saya-jin, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I thought of retreating to Vegeta's room or perhaps the sleeping quarters where all the others rested. I started to open the door, only to find it pushed closed by a large hand pressed against it. I glanced up, my eyes following along the muscled arm to find Trunks standing there in his boxers, looking down at me darkly.

"Don't say that," he snarled. I glared and tilted my head back in a defiant gesture. He growled low in his throat and reached out with his free hand, tangling his fingers in my hair and tilting my head back. His lips descended on mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth to map it out. I moaned, submitting to him instantly, melting against him, my hands twisting in his hair. He tore his lips from mine, panting as he pushed me up against the wall. His lips found the mark, brushing over it ever so lightly so that I arched my back and gripped his biceps, trying not to cry out.

"I can't..." he groaned miserably.

"Then don't," I said. He let out a guttural growl and tore my nightgown off before kicking out of his own boxers. His lips crashed into mine in a fervent kiss as his hands lifted me up until my legs were wrapped around his hips. I pushed his long hair off his neck and bent down, sealing my lips over the mark and sucking. He growled and pulled my hips down, impaling me on him in one quick move. I let out a low keen, digging my nails into the skin of his back.

"Yes," he hissed, jerking his hips slightly. "My mate. Mine."

"Yours," I sighed, kissing him again. He gripped my hips and lifted me before slamming me back down. I tangled my hands in his hair, gasping at each hard trust. He paused, pressing me into the wall, his mouth against my neck. I felt him lap at the sweat on my skin and squirmed, whimpering.

"No..." I whined. "Don't stop." His teeth scrapped along my skin and I shifted my hips against him, making him chuckle.

"Don't stop," I panted. "Need you." He groaned and kissed under my jaw.

"Say it again," he demanded. "I love it when you beg." I pulled him away from my neck, looking down at him and locking my eyes with his.

"Don't stop," I repeated. "I need you. Fuck me. Please." His lips twisted into an almost feral grin and he gripped my hips with an almost bruising force, lifting me up and slamming me down on him. Again and again he impaled me, until I was forced to press my mouth against his neck to muffle my cries so the guards didn't come barging in and tear us apart. He pulled one hand from my hip, cupping my breast, his fingers pinching and twisting my nipple.

"Trunks," I whined, so close I could taste it, but needing something.

"I know," he said. He pulled away from the wall, remaining firmly lodged inside of me and somehow managed to make his way over to the bed. The soft mattress was a relief from the hard stone wall, but I was less concerned about that and more concerned about finishing what we started.

His speed and force increased, causing me to claw desperately at his back, my lips sealing over the mark on his neck. I nipped at it, my teeth teasing the tender skin until his hand gripped my hair, pulling me away from it.

"Naughty," he growled. I gave a hoarse laugh, cupping his cheeks and looking up at him.

"I love you," I said. He smiled and bent down, giving me a tender kiss.

"I love you," he said. "My mate."

"Yours," I said. "Always." He kissed just under my chin before moving to the mark, his pace speeding up as he pressed his teeth against it, making me arch off the bed as I climaxed, my body seizing up around him. He groaned my name as he orgasmed as well, his hips slowing, then stopping, pressed flush against my own. We lay like that for a time, panting and sweaty. Trunks eased out of my, climbing into the bed and pulling me with him, his arms firmly around me, holding me against his chest. I made a contented noise, snuggling into his grip. He chuckled, tightening his grip briefly, burying his face in my hair and inhaling.

"Sleep," he said in a soft voice. I found it was an order I couldn't fight, almost immediately dropping off, my mates arms secure around me.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Trunks and I flew to the mines with Krillian and Gohan. We had discussed it all morning, deciding that we needed answers from Paragus and to show Vegeta what this planet really was now that our heads were clear.

When we arrive back at the Palace, Vegeta, Brolly, Paragus and Goku were all standing in front of the ship.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably more of Paragus' lies," Trunks growled. "He could say the sky is blue and I'd want a second opinion." I giggled, making Trunks shoot me a wry grin.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" I taunted, speeding towards them.

"Father!" Trunks called, causing Vegeta to turn to us. "Don't listen to him!" Trunks flipped mid air, letting his feet slide on the stone walk and coming to a stop in front of Goku. I tried to do the same, but suddenly felt my Ki drop drastically and had to push it more to maintain my height. Goku reached up, snatching me out of the air and letting me fall into his arms.

"Careful," he said. I scowled, not understanding the sudden fluctuation, but brushed it aside. I had more important things to worry about right now.

I stood at Trunks side, my legs parted in a fighting stance as this would no doubt end in a battle of some kind. This elaborate ploy had been for a purpose after all.

"This so called planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake!" Trunks said. "And illusion. Just look at that. Ruins!"

"He didn't build this for you," I said. "Paragus twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people. They'll tell you everything." I made a sweeping motion with my arm to the creatures Gohan and Krillian were placing on the cliff side. One of them looked up, it's eyes landing on Broly.

"That's him!" it cried. "That's the one that destroyed our home planet!" I jerked my head towards Broly, surprised that someone whose power level I could barely even register could do such a thing.

"You tricked me!" Vegeta snarled.

"It's about time your spoiled minuscule brain figured it all out," Paragus said with a laugh. "Your son and his mate are most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here, putting on this little charade. But do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called Earth. A lush, green, healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos. You have no idea how long I've waited for the right time to re-establish Saiyan dominance. You think I want the Earth to look like this? A barren wasteland, littered with battle scars and rubble." Paragus moved back towards his son, "Of course not, which is why I decided to create this elaborate ruse. An imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh, how your father would be laughing at you right now. Oh, and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools...I also chose this planet because in a few short hours, it will collide with Comet Kamore, an astronomical object of colossal proportions. And when you're gone, our rule of Earth or any planet will go completely uncontested." Behind him, Broly stared intently at us, his dark eyes focused. He snarled as he began moving forward, Paragus telling him to stop.

"Don't waste you're time on him," Paragus said. Broly ignored his father and moved closer to us.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta barked, powering up to super Saya-jin and landing a kick to Broly's head. The other Saya-jin didn't even flinch, only continued on. Vegeta powered up a Ki blast, rearing his arm back as Goku, Trunks and I lifted into the air to avoid to backlash. Smoke exploded as it struck, the force sending Paragus tumbling back, but Broly seemed unfazed by it. I felt his power level rising as we dropped back to the ground, watching him intently, unsure of his next move.

I felt Broly's Ki rise higher and higher, becoming almost suffocating as caused the ground the shake. I heard the cliff begin to break apart, Paragus' voice sounding desperate as he called to his son.

"Easy, easy!" he begged. "Broly stop! You'll tear the whole planet apart!"

The Ki faded and I looked on, unsure of what would happen next. Broly stared up at the sky blankly for a moment before he let forth another cry. His entire body seemed to tear apart and his Ki became a crushing force that knocked the wind out of me. Trunks wrapped his arms around me to keep me on my feet even as his own knee's bent. There was a flash of blinding light that caused me to turn my head away. When I looked again, Broly had been replaced by a gross engorgement of his original form. His arms were easily as wide as me. He hovered there for a moment, his blank eyes turned towards us, a wicked smile on his face.

"You get to be the first of my victims, Kakkorot," Broly said, charging at him. Goku dodged to the side, pushing Gohan out of the way when he tried to intervene. Broly formed a Ki blast and aimed it at the two, causing Goku to grab Gohan and fly off towards the ruined city.

Trunks watched them going before glancing at his father who had fallen to his knee's, a look of shock on his face. Apparently Vegeta knew something we didn't. I would have to get him to write a book on Saya-jins for me some day. Trunks ran to the ledge, following the two other Saya-jins energy.

"They're in trouble," he said, blasting into the air. "Come on, dad!" I blasted off after him, heading towards the surge of energy.

"Go back!" Trunks cried.

"No!" I said. "You're not keeping me away."

"If things get bad..." Trunks said.

"Then I'll go," I agreed.

Trunks and I sped towards the group, watching as Broly turned to Goku and Gohan with a dark grin.

"If you wish not to fight back, I understand," he taunted. "But I'm going to destroy this planet!"

"No you won't!" Goku declared, powering up to super saya-jin. Gohan landed to his side, doing the same. Trunks dropped opposite Gohan, powering up as well. I landed next to Trunks, pushing my own Ki to it's max. At this Broly laughed.

"Aren't you spunky?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "Adorable. Don't worry, I'll spare you. I have plans for you." I sneered.

"You're too late, I've been claimed," I said, baring my neck to show the mating mark.

"Yes, but that only lasts until your mate dies," Broly said, turning his head towards Trunks. Broly sped towards us, landing a punch to Goku, Gohan and Trunks. When he got to me he just grinned, letting the ground crumble beneath him as his Ki started to push against the rock.

We flew a distance away from the falling cliff, finding ourselves at the base of the landing point.

"Do you really think you have enough power to beat me?" Broly asked. We were distracted by Roshi, Oolang, Krillian and the aliens falling to the gounr near us. The creatures cowered as they spied Broly, something that made him grin.

"Oh look," he said. "The little slaves decide to be brave." He turned his back to them, looking up at the sky. "I noticed that you love to look up in the sky at your silly old planet. You're probably dreaming you can go back there some day." He flexed his hand, forming an energy disk.

"No!" I cried as he drew his arm back. I darted forward, gripping his massive forearm and trying to draw him back as he spun around and released the ball at them.

"But it's just a dream!" he cried, sending the ball at them, only to have it curve at the last second and go shooting up in the sky towards the beings home world. We watched in horror as it disappeared from sight.

"Oops, did I just blow it up?" he taunted.

"You monster!" I cried, releasing his arm. He laughed and grabbed my chin with his massive hand.

"No need to be so harsh," he said. I sent a Ki blast to his face, quickly flying backwards where Goku, Gohan and Trunks stood.

"He's pure evil," Gohan said, shocked at Broly's cruelty.

"If we let this monster live, he's going to destroy the entire universe," Trunks said. Broly turned to us as Goku ordered Krillian to get everyone to safety. I heard Goku call my name and turned to look at him.

"Go!" he said.

"No! I'm staying!" I declared.

"Now is not the time for heroic's!" Goku barked. "Get out of here!"

"I can defend myself!" I said.

"Not with your powers fluctuating!" Goku yelled. "You'll just put you and the baby in danger!"

"What?"

Trunks, Gohan, Broly and I had all said the word in unison as we looked first at Goku in shock, then down at my stomach.

"Seems I have a pest to take care of," Broly said with a grin, moving towards me. I took a step back, knowing that while Goku had meant to use this information to save me, it had put me in more danger. It made me a target for attack, if nothing else then so Broly could get rid of the child. If I tried to follow Krillian, I would put that entire group in jepordy. I glared at Broly, pushing my Ki so I hovered off the ground.

Broly ran towards us, laughing as Trunks jumped in front of me. One massive arm clothes lined the demi saya-jin, slamming him into a near by rock. A scream left my lips as Broly pushed, causing the stone to crumble around my mates body and collapse on him. Broly turned his head towards me, a sadistic grin on his lips.

"How much do you love your mate?" Broly asked.

"Broly, no!" I screamed as he delivered another punch. Trunks groaned, slumping forward. Broly pulled back, eyeing the three of us, before he chuckled.

"Kakkorot," he said. "How much do you love your son?"

"Gohan," Goku said. "Take her and get out of here!"

"But, father!" Gohan said.

"Now!" Goku ordered. Gohan looked at Goku for a moment before powering up and taking to the air. He flew towards me, wrapping one arm around my waist and flying off. Gohan darted through the city, trying to put as much distance between Broly and us as he could. Beside us, one of the ruined buildings exploded into pieces as Broly burst from it, grabbing me around the waist and putting one massive hand on Gohan's head, slamming him into the building.

"Stop!" I cried as Gohan was flung into another building, the entire structure collapsing on top of him. Goku and Trunks raced towards us, calling our names. I flew towards Gohan, hearing the sounds of buildings crumbling followed by Trunks and Goku's cries of pain. I spun around to see yet another building collapse and figured that Broly must have blasted them through it.

Before I could get to Gohan, Broly's massive bulk was in front of me, blocking my path. He charged an energy ball in his hand and moved it towards my stomach.

"Say goodbye to your brat," he said with a grin. My eyes grew wide as I tried to move away.

"NO!" I screamed, putting my hand on Broly's chest and summoning every bit of Ki I had. He couldn't kill my baby. Mine and Trunks'. A Small piece of us that deserved every chance we could give it. And even if Trunks died, here today or later at the Cell games, at least I would always have this piece of him, this reminder of the man I loved, regardless of anything else.

I pushed the blast out through my hands with a scream, watching as Brolly went flying back. I collapsed as the attack left me beyond weak.

"Wow!" Goku said, landing behind him. "You really hurt him with that! Do it again!" I groaned and tried to summon forth the energy, but found my body didn't obey.

"I-I- I'm trying," I said, grunting at the exertion. Goku suddenly grabbed me, pushing me against a nearby wall and putting his body in front of mine. Before I could ask what he was doing, I felt a massive force of Ki flow over us, so strong that it took my breath away. I watched as Goku's hair turned black again and he fell to the side, before my own world went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

I heard my name being called through the darkness and lay there, trying to figure out who was calling to me. Someone demanded I wake up and eat something, a request that confused me. Hadn't I just been in the middle of the battle with Broly, trying to fight him off as he attempted to kill my baby?

At that thought I jerked awake, looking around in a panic. Piccolo crouched over me, his fingers pressing something to my mouth.

"It's a Senzu bean," he said. I parted my lips and he pushed the medicine inside. I chewed it quickly, swallowing it even though it was only half masticated. A jolt went through my body and I sat up, looking around.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"No," Piccolo said, looking out into the city. I followed his gaze and Saw Broly patiently waiting for us to regain our strength. In True Saya-jin form, he didn't want to kill an already drained opponent.

"Run," The Namekian told me. I nodded and flew back towards the castle, coming to stop in front of Vegeta who was still crumbled on the ground in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Go help them!"

"What's the point?" Vegeta asked. "We're all doomed!"

"You can't be serious!" I said to him. "Fine, if you won't fight, I will!" I turned and blasted back off towards the battle, only to be knocked back as Piccolo came flying at me. I landed painfully back on the cliff as Piccolo stood and checked me over.

"I'm fine," I said, brushing him off. "Go help them." He grabbed Vegeta and flew off towards the battle. I turned as I heard Paragus laughing.

"There is no hope, Broly will destroy them!" he said. I shot Paragus a glare, then turned back towards the fight, sensing the different energies to gauge what was going on. I felt everyone's ki drop and struggled with the urge to go help, knowing I would be more of a hindrance than anything. It seemed like hours had passed though it was more likely minutes as I waited for an outcome. Suddenly I heard Goku asking for everyone to give him their energy. I raised my hand in his direction and called forth my ki, willing it to transfer to his body. It wasn't much, but against this monster, Goku would need every bit he could get. I thought again of my baby, the little piece of Trunks that grew inside me and what would happen to it if Broly won. My Ki surged forward and I pushed it all to Goku. When I had no more left to give, I collapsed on the ground, weak and exhausted.


	26. Chapter 26

I awoke to find myself draped over Trunks' back, crammed in a space ship with everyone that had been on the planet, save Broly and Paragus. I squirmed as I felt an elbow dig into my back and looked down at my mate. Trunks grinned at me over his shoulder.

"I guess we won," I said, tiredly.

"Yes, love," Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Please tell me Goku's going to use his instant transmission and bring us home," I said. Goku laughed, holding up a peace sign with his fingers.

"You bet!" he declared. "Everyone hold hands!" Vegeta scoffed at the comment and looked away. I rolled my eyes and reached out, taking his hand in mine.

"I am not spending the next couple days like this, Vegeta," I snapped. "Come on." Vegeta glared at me before he wrapped his fingers around my own. I felt the sensation of being weightless as Goku's I.T took us back to earth. We landed outside of Capsule Corp, the entire great mob of people filling the front yard. Goku quickly grabbed the aliens Paragus had enslaved and teleported them away. Bulma ran out to greet us, ushering us back in the house with the others. Piccolo declined her invitation, but tossed each of us a Senzu bean. I quickly swallowed mine, feeling like I was about to drop. When the surge of rejuvenation passed through me, I stretched, letting my bones crack.

"I feel gross," I said. "I need a bath."

"Me too," Trunks said. Vegeta rolled his eyes as we looked at each other and grinned.

"Boy," the Prince snapped. Trunks turned to Vegeta.

"I'm still keeping my eye on you," he informed his son.

"Of course," Trunks said. I giggled and took off running towards the bathroom, anxious to change out of the dirty clothes. Trunks followed me, the sound of his boots hitting the floor almost covering Bulma's confused question.

"Did I miss something?"

I opened the door to the bathroom that was attached to the room Trunks and I had used before. I quickly began running a warm bath. As I watched the tub filling up, I felt Trunks come up behind me, his hands moving along my body as he divested me of my clothes. I smiled, stepping out of my shorts when he tapped the backs of my thighs. He rubbed soap on my back, arms, legs and chest. When his hand got to my stomach, he spread his fingers along it, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving to wash my hair. He hosed me off, then urged me into the tub before quickly washing his own body. When he joined me in the water, he pulled me into his lap, sitting with my back to his front, his nose buried in my neck.

"You seem happy," I teased.

"We just defeated Broly, returned home, I've finally taken you as my mate and you're going to have my child," he said with a goofy grin. "I'm ecstatic." I chuckled, placing my hand on my belly.

"I wander how Goku knew I was pregnant," I said.

"I don't know," Trunks said. "But I suspect my father knew as well."

"Damn Saya-jins and their secrets," I grumbled. Trunks ran his hand down my arm, moving to the underside of my wrist then pulling my arm up so he could kiss my wrist and nuzzle my palm.

"My mate," he sighed. "I can't believe we spent so long being..." He stopped, not know the words to describe our half bond.

"I know," I said. "I feel like I'm finally a whole person."

"I love you," he said, hugging me tightly.

"I love you," I replied, turning my head to kiss him. As are lips parted, he smiled, nuzzling my cheek.

"We should get out," he said. "The water's getting cold." I nodded and stood up, grabbing a towel and dabbing the moisture from my body. I let him dress me, slipping a soft cotton gown over my body.

"What's everyone's obsession with me wearing a dress?" I asked.

"I've never gotten to see you wear them," he said. "You look pretty." I blushed and pushed his chest playfully, before heading for the door. We entered the main room to find Vegeta, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs and Baby Trunks sitting there. Trunks slide onto the couch, quickly pulling me into his lap, his hand moving to rest on my stomach.

"So," I began. "When were you going to tell me I'm pregnant, Vegeta?" The Saya-jin prince smirked.

"Kakkorot?" he asked.

"Yup," I confirmed.

"I didn't want to at first given the circumstances," he said, looking at Trunks pointedly. I nodded.

"Wait," Bulma said. "You're pregnant? How? Who?"

"Well, if you need a lesson on how..." I teased. She rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"The who would be me," Trunks declared, proudly.

"Wow!" Bulma said. "Congratulations!" Trunks beamed, his hand rubbing my stomach as he pulled me close.

"Oh how exciting!" Mrs. Briefs said.


	27. Chapter 27

I stood in the doorway of the Briefs Residence, watching as Trunks and Vegeta readied to fight cell. Trunks looked over at me, seeing the worry in my eyes. He cupped my cheek, bending down and kissing me tenderly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I replied, my voice hoarse with emotion.

"The Usual?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm not going to tell you to come home if things get dodgy, that's selfish and I know something you won't listen to. I know none of this is about pride, and there's more at stake then just your life. This is about the entire planet. Defeat this monster. End the terror. Show our son what a hero can do. And if you don't come home, then at least...at least..." My tears stole my voice. "...at least I still have a piece of you with me."

Trunks cupped my cheeks and gave me a soul searing kiss that made my knee's weak.

"I love you, my mate," he said, then took off into the sky.

"I love you, my soul," I said in a low voice as I collapsed in the doorway. Bulma lay a gentle hand on my back, smiling kindly at me.

"Come on inside," she said. I nodded and pulled myself to my feet, going into the main room and collapsing on the couch. Bulma turned the television on, a reporter appearing on screen outside the arena Cell had constructed. I turned away from the screen, not wanting to watch what unfolded.


	28. Chapter 28

I glanced out the window once more. It must have been the millionth time I had done it in the last hour, but I couldn't stop. He had blocked off the bond so I didn't know what was happening and the Camera Crew on TV had long since lost contact.

When I saw only empty air, I turned back to look at the magazine in my hand. I had read the same line over and over again, yet still didn't know what it said.

I was suddenly gripped with an unimaginable and all consuming pain. My chest constricted, fire raced through my veins and my head felt like it was being split open. I fell to my knee's, tearing at my hair to find relief from this ungodly agony, but none came. It felt like my heart was breaking. It Felt like my very soul was being torn from my body. It felt like I was dying. I was aware of someone screaming, a heart wrenching scream of pure unadulterated agony from the deepest bowels of their soul. When I felt the pain in my throat I realized it was me. I was the wretched creature that screamed, collapsed on the floor, tears pouring down my cheeks as my very soul bled.

Hands seized me, trying to sooth me, but they only made it worse. I pushed and fought, rolling on thr ground as my entire body arched and writhed in anguish. Each beat of my heart was more torturous than the last, each breath in my lungs like fire. White hot agony blinded me as I clawed at myself, seeking some relief, but there was none to be had. Nothing could sooth me for my torture came not just from the physical world but from the mental as well, from the knowledge of what had brought on this onslaught of suffering, this torment from the very pits of my soul.

As I felt the stab of a needle coupled with Bulma's frantic cries, I gave voice and form to my pain in the form of a sorrowful sob before I slipped into merciful blackness.

"He's dead."


	29. Chapter 29

A hand stroked my cheek, brushing the hair back from my face. I shifted, moaning as I fought the last remnants of the sedatives. I pried my eyes open, seeing a dark shape kneeling next to me.

"Go away, Bulma," I said, my voice weak.

"I should be insulted you mistook me for my mother."

I shot up from the couch, looking wildly at the person before me. Trunks knelt next to the couch, smiling at me.

"But, you died," I said. "I felt it. My..." I stopped, gripping my chest.

"The Dragon Balls brought me back," he said. I stared at him, wandering if I was dreaming. The pain I had felt had been all consuming, maybe this was my grief stricken minds way of-

"It's not," Trunks said, taking my hand which hovered between us, reaching for him, but not daring to touch him in case he wasn't real. He brought that hand to his cheek, nuzzling my palm before he pressed a kiss to my wrist.

"I'm real," he sighed. I flung my arms around his neck, sobbing as we both fell to the floor. He laughed, hugging me tightly, returning my frantic kisses. He rolled over, putting himself on top of me, his long hair framing our faces as he bent down and kissed me passionately. I trailed my fingers over his face, mapping out every line and curve, committing it all to memory and ensuring myself that it was all real. If I were to wake and find it was a dream, it would kill me.

"The pain...it was..." I began, sobbing.

"I know, my love," he cooed, stroking my cheek with his knuckles. His gaze was pained and I knew he felt my grief through our bond. His lips were on mine again, soft and tender.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm here. I'll always be here." I nodded, unable to speak, but I didn't need to. He smiled down at me, his thumb tracing along my lower lip.

"My love," I whimpered.

"My soul," he breathed, hugging me to his solid body tightly. I returned his embrace, holding him with all the strength I had and his own grip became tight, his arms the only things keeping me from falling apart.

When I was calm, I relaxed against him and he pulled back, his hand moving to caress my cheek again.

"The others?" I asked.

"All fine, except," he paused. "Except Goku. He sacrificed himself." Tears gathered at my lashes once more.

"That feels like a huge failure," I said with a watery smile.

"He's okay with it, though," Trunks told me. "We talked to him through King Kai."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Apparently a guardian of the afterlife," Trunks said. I nodded, feeling him brush my tears away.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"A good night's sleep, then home," he said. I smiled. Trunks lifted me into his arms and stood, sitting down on the couch with me in his lap. Vegeta sat across from us on the couch with Bulma next to him. I smiled at them.

"By the way," I said. "You're keeping the long hair." Trunks laughed.

"Oh?" he said. "Why is that?"

"Because it's sexy," I replied with a grin.

"If that's what you want, love," he said.


	30. Chapter 30

I stood on the steps on the Capsule Corp building with Trunks, staring down at Bulma who sat at her desk, going over some kind of paperwork. It felt so strange to be back in our own time. Gone were the lush green fields and thriving cities, replaced with ruins and destruction. While a large part of me was bitterly disappointed that our trip hadn't effected own timeline, a small part was glad, glad that I could still be with my mate, glad that life hadn't done a complete 180. I was ashamed at myself for feeling this way, but with one glance from Trunks, I knew my thoughts were no secret and to some degree, shared.

"Hey mom," Trunks said.

"We're back!" I declared. Bulma's head shot up, her expression becoming one of utter joy at seeing our return. She shot up from her chair and rushed up the steps, her arms coming around both of us as her voice wavered with emotion. She stepped back, looking us both over in the way a mother does to ensure we were both in one piece.

"You've gotten taller," she said to Trunks. "And your hair!" Trunks laughed and Bulma turned to me.

"Both your hair!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "And you're...you're glowing!" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she said no more on the matter.

"We spent some time in this room up at the lookout called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Trunks said. "It let's you squeeze whole whole years worth of training into a single day. It was pretty cool."

"Sounds like some pretty high tech stuff," Mama said, amused by our enthusiasm. "But the important thing is that you're home." Her hands moved to cup our cheeks, a sheen to her eyes as she looked at our grinning faces.

"So, how did it go?" she asked. "I dare let those smiles make me optimistic?"

Trunks and I looked at each other, then back at her.

"We have so much to tell you!" I exclaimed, bouncing eagerly on the balls of my feet. Bulma smiled and took our hands, pulling us to the kitchen.

"Lets get you some tea and you can explain everything," she said.

Trunks and I followed her, watching as she pulled out a beaten up kettle and set it on the stove. Trunks slid into one of the chairs, pulling me into his lap and resting his hand on my stomach. I smiled at him, intertwining my fingers with his as we lay our hands on my belly, feeling the soft Ki signature from the growing life within me. Bulma eyed us curiously, wandering, no doubt, about the affection in our eyes as we gazed at each other, the lingering touches we exchanged, knowing that something had changed.

She poured the tea and handed us our cups, sitting down as we launched into our story.

We told her about the androids, Cell, Broly, the tournament, using the Dragon Balls and Goku's decision to remain dead. We talked about our bond, what it had been and what it now was, about what had happened on 'New Planet Vegeta', leaving out some of the more gruesome details. Bulma was thrilled when we told her about the baby, her eyes lighting up.

"So, Vegeta showed his soft side?" she asked with a smirk.

"I was as shocked as you," I laughed. Trunks huffed.

"You guys make it sound like he's the devil incarnate," he said in a sulky voice. I smiled, cupping his cheek and placing a gentle kiss on his pouting lips.

Before anything else could be said, the music on the radio cut off, an alert about the androids attacking taking it's place. Trunks fists clenched in anger and his Ki flared. I slid off his lap as he stood, shrugging off his jacket.

"I've had enough of this!" he snarled. "Their time is up!"

"Trunks," Mama begged. "Please!"

"It's alright, Mom," he said. "This is the whole reason I went back in time in the first place."

"He can do it, Mama," I said. "He's gotten so strong. I could probably do it!" Trunks grinned as he effortlessly powered up to super Saya-jin, his hand brushing over my belly.

"Not while you're pregnant," he said. I nodded, moving close to him, cupping his face in my hands.

"Make sure you don't do anything stupid," Mama fretted. Trunks turned his head, nuzzling my palm for a moment before he looked towards Mama and nodded.

"The usual?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You will win, my love," I said. "So end it, once and for all."

"As you wish, my soul," he said, dipping his head and giving me a mind numbing kiss as his ki tickled my skin. Mama and I watched as he blasted off out the door. Mama walked up behind me, her warm hands cupping my shoulders.

"You two seem so happy," she mused.

"We are," I said. "We're...whole now. It's hard to explain." She nodded and I could see the twinge of sorrow in her eyes. She would never know that feeling. Vegeta was forever lost to her. I knew that despite everything, she had loved him, and his death had effected her more than Trunks or I would ever know. She longed for a chance to have what her son and I did, what her alternative self no doubt would have, but it was a dream that would never be. I gave her a sad smile and she kissed my cheek.

"I love you, honey," she said.

"I love you, Mama," I replied, reaching up as a lonesome tear crept down her cheek, probably the only one she would ever allow herself to shed for her hopeless dream.

* * *

DHMB: Well, the end of yet another chapter. A little happy a little sad. Now...should I do the Bojack movie? I have to admit, seeing Trunks with his hair all long, the sleeves of his jacket ripped and looking all like a rock star made me go all kinds of fan-girl. Tell me if you want the Bojack movie or if I should just go ahead and wrap it up.


	31. Chapter 31

I sighed as our son bounced up and down in the time machine eagerly, his wild blue-black spikes swaying on his head as the eyes that matched mine so well stared eagerly at us.

"Maaaamaaaa, C'mon!" he said.

"Vegeta, be patient!" I said. "Dad's killing Cell, then we'll go."

"I wanna go nooooow," he whined.

"Vegeta, you better not let your father hear you talking back to your mother," Bulma said. Vegeta Jr. made a face, but calmed.

"I'm sorry, Mama," he said. I nodded and looked towards the surge of Ki I felt.

"We'll be going soon," I said. "Daddy just killed Cell and he's on his way back."

"Yaaay!" Vegeta Jr. cheered. I rolled my eyes, smiling as Trunks landed in front of us. He pulled me into his arms, placing a deep kiss on my lips that made Vegeta Jr. gag.

"Mama! Daddy! Ewww!" he cried. "Stop being gross and lets go!"

"Calm down, son, we're going," Trunks said with a laugh. We both flew up into the cock pit, waving to Bulma as we went. We started the machine, feeling it fly up then launch through time and space. It landed in a desolate field, the hatch popping open. Vegeta quickly flew out of the machine, starting to take off in a random direction.

"Vegeta! Wait for us!" I said exasperated.

"But Maaaamaaaa," he whined.

"Vegeta, listen to your mother," Trunks said sternly, causing the young boy to slump in mid air, frustrated. Trunks and I flew out of the machine, quickly storing it in it's capsule.

"Okay," Trunks said, turning in the direction of Capsule Corp. "Follow me and your mother and stay close." Trunks and I flew off, Vegeta Jr. hot on our tail, a grin on his face.

"Will they like me?" he asked suddenly, his little face scrunching in a thoughtful scowl.

"I'm sure they will, dear," I said. His scowl deepened before being replaced with a smile. As we got close, I noticed someone standing on the front lawn, seemingly waiting for us.

"Is that...?" I asked.

"Yup," Trunks said. "Father must have sensed us." I grinned and waved my hand wildly in the air. We landed a few feet from the saya-jin prince.

"Is something wrong?" he asked us.

"No," I said. "We just came to give you a bit of an update before we packed the time machine away for good." I felt little hands on my leg and looked down to find Vegeta Jr. looking at his grandfather shyly.

"Go on," I said. "You were so excited, well, here he is." Vegeta looked down at the boy curiously. Trunks knelt down next to his son.

"What if he doesn't like me, Daddy," I heard the boy whisper.

"You'll never know until you go say hello," Trunks told him. Vegeta Jr. twisted his hands in his shirt as he shuffled out from behind me and towards Vegeta, stopping just in front of him.

"H-Hi," he stuttered. "I'm Vegeta Jr." Vegeta looked down at the boy, one brow arched as he studied him.

"Can you fight, boy?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta Jr. looked up and nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said. "I can go Super too!" Both brows shot towards Vegeta's hairline.

"Show me," he demanded. Vegeta Jr. looked towards us before letting his Ki spike. His hair bled gold, sticking straight up as his Ki spiked. Vegeta looked down at the boy with a small smile.

"Good," he said. Vegeta Jr. beamed at the praise.

"Is that big Trunks?"

We all turned to find Bulma rushing out of the building with a grin.

"Hi!" she called, waving to us.

"Hi Grandma!" Vegeta Jr. said, waving. She paused at this, blinking owlishly down at the boy.

"Grandma?" she questioned. "Oh! Aren't you just the cutest! And already a super saya-jin! You must be really strong!" The little boy blushed, powering down until his soft blue-black spikes framed his face. I walked over, bending down and scooping the boy up in my arms, giving him a big wet kiss on his chubby little cheek.

"Mama!" he huffed, scrubbing his skin and giving me a dirty look. Trunks laughed.

"How are things in your time?" Bulma asked.

"Good," Trunks said, "We're rebuilding since I killed the androids. Things are going well."

"And Cell?" Vegeta asked. I grinned, dropping my son into the Saya-jin Prince's arms. Vegeta jumped, looking wide eyed down at the boy who gripped his shirt, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Killed him before we came!" I declared, following Bulma into the house. I noticed a small collection of toys in the main sitting room and the T.V playing some cartoon. We all sat down, Vegeta Jr. retreating to between his father and I once the Prince had set him on the ground.

"How are things here?" I asked.

"Boring," Vegeta said.

"Not that boring," Bulma said. "We may not have epic battles anymore, but life is interesting."

"Daddyyyyy!" came a shrill cry. "Trunks is trying to kiss me again!"

"Shut up!" came another voice. Two little children came darting into the room, one clamoring into Vegeta's lap and clinging to his front. The other stood by his feet, glaring.

"You asked me to!"

"I did not! I wanted your candy!"

"Knock it off," Vegeta snapped. Both children fell silent and looked up at him. Trunks and I stared in shock. The little boy standing at Vegeta's feet was obviously him, his purple hair rumpled from whatever tussle he had gotten into. The little girl who sat in Vegeta's lap, glaring daggers at the boy while she clung to the Prince was very obviously...me. Dressed in a lacey white blouse with jeans, my hair plaited on either side of my head, tied off with big purple bows, this little me twisted her fists in Vegea's spandex shirt as she straddled his lap.

"Trunks, you're always trying to kiss her," Vegeta snorted. Trunks blushed and turned his head away.

"Well why not?" he asked stubbornly. "She's going to be my bride some day."

"You don't know that, boy," Vegeta said.

"Yes I do!" Little Trunks said. "She's going to be my bride!"

"I will not!" Little me scoffed, clinging to Vegeta more. "Daddy said I didn't have to." Little Trunks face scrunched in frustration and he turned to his father.

"But you said she would be my bride, Dad!" Little Trunks said.

"Hush boy," Vegeta said. "I said if she wanted to." Little me stuck her tongue out at Little Trunks and snuggled into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta wrapped an arm around the little girl and she smiled. Vegeta Jr. peeked around me at the two other children, then looked at me and his father.

"Mama, is that..." he began, his eyes wide.

"Mhmmm," I hummed. The two children turned to us.

"Hey!" Little Trunks said, pointing to my mate. "You look like me!" Little me peered around Vegeta's arm.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Hm?" Vegeta asked, bending his head a bit.

"She looks like me!" she whispered urgently.

"They are you!" Bulma said with a smile. "From a future timeline."

"You get pretty," Little Trunks said to Little me, looking me over. My Mate chuckled and reached over, nuzzling my cheek.

"She does, doesn't she?" he asked. I blushed and turned my head, giving my mate a quick kiss.

"Ewww!" Little me exclaimed. "Why would you let him kiss you?" I smiled.

"Well, I'm his bride," I told her. She looked at me in horror while Little Trunks crowed in triumph.

"I told you!"

"But I don't wanna!" she pouted, looking up at Vegeta. "Do I have to?"

"No," Vegeta said. "They're from a different timeline. They're not your future, just one possibility." Vegeta stood, lifting Little me with him.

"Come on," he said. "You two need to train."

"Yay!" Little me cried. "I'm gonna kick your butt, Trunks!" Vegeta grinned while Trunks huffed, following the two out to the training area.

"Yeah right!"

"She beat you last time."

"Daaaad!"

Trunks and I giggled, looking at Bulma.

"What's with..." I motioned to the retreating figures. She leaned back against the couch, crossing her legs.

"Well, it was a bit strange," she said. "About a year or so ago, Vegeta took off one day after telling me to set up for a little girl. He was gone for a few days, then he came back with little you. You were beat up, bruised, scared. Vegeta said that from now on, you were going to live with us and that I needed to get whatever paperwork together to make us your guardians. I was surprised, but he has never really answered too many questions about the matter. I've gathered that your family abused you, but you don't seem to remember too much. Trunks...well...you saw," she laughed, shaking her head, "When you were brought here, he was all curious and asking Vegeta a million questions. The only thing Vegeta told him was that you would be living with us from now on and Trunks would have to protect you. He's taken that to mean you're going to be his wife someday. You're not exactly thrilled with the idea." I laughed.

"And Vegeta lets me call him Daddy?" I asked. "Surprise, surprise!"

"Well, turns out he's got a soft spot for little girls," Bulma said. "You're his princess, though he won't admit it." Trunks chuckled, leaning back against the couch.

"Well, I guess he can be a softly," Trunks said. We jumped as we heard a loud cry followed by;

"Daddy! That Hurt!"

"Then hit me back, brat!"

"Well," I said with a cough, "As soft as Vegeta can get."

"I wander how powerful this you will get," Trunks mused.

"I'll still never surpass a Saya-jin's power," I said.

"Besides the androids, what have you two been up to?" Bulma asked.

"Well, we're leading the rebuild," Trunks said. "You've been working on Android 16."

"You found him?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," I said. "You're rebuilding him. He's agreed to help us and of course, if he tries anything, he get's destroyed."

"And we're expecting out next child," Trunks announced with a grin, his hand moving to my stomach.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Bulma said. "You two seem to be getting along really well! And it seems you're planning on giving me lots of grandchildren!"

"Well, we've been trying not to get pregnant since Vegeta Jr." I told her. "But it get's to be kind of hard." Bulma and Trunks blushed as I giggled, looking towards the Ki spikes of the training room.

"I don't care if you are a super saya-jin! I'll kick your ass Trunks!"

"Hey!"

"Oops, sorry, Daddy. I mean butt."

 **DHMB: Soooo, I decided not to write the chapters with Bojack simply because all attempts turned out like crap. Sorry. I may make another attempt later.**


	32. Chapter 32

I giggled as I sped through the air towards the massive office building. My simple shorts and tank top fluttered against my body. I stopped as the Capsule Corp office came into view, ascending until I was at the top floor. I quickly counted out the windows to find which one I needed before flying towards it and pulling it open.

"Pssst," I whispered. Trunks turned to me, his eyes alight with joy. I pressed my finger to my lips to hush him, glancing towards his secretary as she droned on about his schedule. He nodded and dropped to the floor, crawling quickly and quietly towards me. I backed up, allowing him to climb out, giggling as we both sped off.

"Whew, you're a life savor," he said, loosening his tie and moving over to kiss me.

"I figured you could stand to get away from being Mr. President," I told him.

"You have no idea," he grumbled. "How my schedules get's to be so ridiculous." Both of us stopped as we sensed a familiar Ki signature, looking over to find Daddy floating there, smirking at us.

"We're in trouble," I said.

"Yup," Trunks agreed. Daddy chuckled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Children," he said. "There's the easy way and then there's the fun way." We both looked at each other then back at him.

He grinned and flew over, snatching us both up by the backs of our shirts like he had done when we were little and misbehaving.

"You're coming with me," he told us, flying off towards the house.

"Yup," I said. "We're in trouble."

"Can't we get drunk first?" Trunks asked.

"No," Vegeta replied.

"Can't you hold our hands?" I huffed. "We're not naughty kids anymore, Daddy."

"You're still naughty kids to me," he snorted.

We landed at the house, where Vegeta let us go as he stood in front of us, his arms crossed.

"Kakkarot is going into space to track down the seven star dragon balls," he explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"You're going with him," Daddy informed us. Trunks and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

"Yeah, no," I said.

"Good one, Dad," Trunks said. We both turned and sat on the steps, giggling. We felt our shirts grabbed again and suddenly found ourselves being dragged down the hall.

"Oh come on!" I huffed.

"Why do we have to go with him?" Trunks asked.

"This is not cool!" I complained.

"Give it a rest!" Daddy snapped. "Both of you have begun to grow unbearably soft in these times of peace. With Kakkorot there, you'll find trouble in no time."

"I have a date tonight," I tried. It wasn't exactly a lie. Trunks and I had planned a date later.

"You and Trunks can have your date by starlight then," Daddy said.

"Damn," I swore. I should have known that wouldn't work.

"What about me?" Trunks asked. "I am the president of Capsul Corp."

"Then consider this a hostile take over," Daddy growled.

"Mom is not going to let us go blasting off into space," I reminded him.

"It was all her idea," he replied with a chuckle.

"What? No way!" I cried, squirming in his grip.

He deposited us at the launch bay, our bags already packed. Trunks groaned as he looked at the massive ship.

"This was not the kind of vacation I was imagining," he complained.

"Tell me about it," I said. I felt arms come around my waist and looked down to see Bulla hugging me.

"Take lots of pictures for me!" she said with a smile. I patted her head and gave her what I hope was a cheerful look.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"And Daddy said not to make him grand-babies in space," she relayed.

"What?!" Trunks and I both cried, looking over at Daddy who was smirking at us.

"Not funny, Dad!" I said.

Despite the fact that I referred to Vegeta and Bulma as my parents and Bulla as my sister, I was well aware I wasn't their blood child. Vegeta had taken me from my parents when I was small, and while I don't remember much, I know it was for the best. I still remembered clinging to him, my entire body wracked with pain as he flew to his home. I had asked him where we were going, scared about this muscular man who had broken down the front door, barged into the house, picked me up and left without a word. He had told me we were going to my new home and that I should try to sleep.

I had and when I awoke, I was in a room with white walls and hospital equipment, hooked up to machinery, one arm in a cast, bandages around my ribs and head and an I.V in my arm. Vegeta was there, standing at the bottom of my bed with a little boy in his arms who had purple hair and blue eyes. He was talking to the boy and I strained to hear. He was telling him my name and age.

"She's going to be living with us from now on," Vegeta told Trunks. "I'm charging you with protecting her." Trunks stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth open slightly almost as if he was in awe of me.

"I will, Dad," he said. "And one day, she'll be my bride." Vegeta smirked.

"If she wants to, sure," he said, before setting his son down on the ground.

I looked over at Trunks now as he climbed into the ship behind Goku. My eyes moved to Daddy who stood on the balcony with Bulla having just joined him. I shook my head, waving to him and followed Trunks. I sat in the cockpit, waiting for Mama to tell us we were clear to launch, my eyes falling to the window. An entire year away from earth, from work, from distractions. Maybe Daddy was right to be worried. I chuckled and gave him and Mama another wave out the window as we hit the launch button, watching as they became smaller and smaller before they were completely out of sight.

 **DHMB: So, I do have some more from this story line. One more chapter, well...one if FF co-operates! I thought of redoing the whole GT saga with my nameless OC, since let's face it, Pan was fucking annoying and we all wanted to shoot her in the face.**

 **And Yes, the OC's name is never mentioned. It took some tricky wording to sneak it in there, but yeah. She's never named or described. Why? Let's face it, regardless of any description I could put, we all put ourselves in the OC's place. This just allows you to do it easier. I do that with most of my stories where an OC is involved.**


	33. Vegeta's POV

**DHMB: As the chapter says, this is basically the whole story from Vegeta's point of view with an extension on the events that went on in his world and how they effected him. Sorry If he's a bit OOC. I tried to stay as true to his character as I could while still showing the changes he went through. This started out as just the Events from the Broly movie, inspired by a song, and kind of exploded into 16 pages of the Princes thoughts.**

* * *

I stared at the girl as she sat near me on the space ship. The stars flew past as we made our way to this new planet that Paragus had spoken of. Her smart ass comment had irritated me, thinking perhaps she should be spending time with her own parents in this time instead of tagging along with us everywhere. This thought prompted me to ask her why she hadn't sought them out. Her expression was first one of surprise, then bitterness. Her eyes grew dark, her jaw clenched and she turned her head to look out the window. I thought for a moment she wouldn't answer, but her voice was flat and emotionless as her answer came.

"My parents aren't dead in my time."

I tried not to show my surprise, but I felt my forehead crease as my eyebrows arched.

"What?" I asked. She took a deep breath, still not looking at me, her gaze firmly out the window as if looking at me as she spoke would cause some kind of pain.

"I wasn't alone because they were dead. I was alone because I got tired of being my drunkard father's punching bag," she said in a low voice. I saw a sheen come over her eyes and knew she was trying not to cry. Something about this statement disturbed me more than it normally would. I searched my memory for the reason, but she beat me to it with her next comment.

"I ran away," she said, her voice strong despite the tears gathered at her lower lids. "I figured getting killed by the androids was better than what I faced at home. "

Her tear filled orbs turned to me and she gave me a bitter smile.

"A strange decision for an eight year old to make, huh?" There it was. I remembered the fleeting comments about her being quite young when she met Trunks.

"Yes, it is," I said in a soft voice, but I knew the feeling. How many suicide missions had I undertaken simply so I didn't have to face the brutality of Frieza and his minions? How many times had Nappa taken my half dead body to the nearest medic because I thought that option was a better one than facing the tyrant? I hadn't been much older than she had, but the only difference was, I wasn't terrorized by someone who should have protected me. My own father had given his life trying to save our people, save me. He had been hard at times, but I had never feared him, thinking a quick death a better alternative to his company. I felt an urge to reach out and touch her, to kill her father, to do...something...

"Your son saved me." The words interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see her gazing at said boy, affection in her eyes.

"Your son and wife," she continued. "Not just my life. I was broken. They put me back together. It's a debt I can never repay. It's also one of the reasons I can't bond with him."

"I don't understand," I told her. She looked down at her lap, her hands twisting together in a way that looked painful.

"What if we bond and it's a mistake?" she asked in a low voice. "Then he's stuck with me. Me, a broken doll. He deserves much better than that." I stared at her for a long moment, not sure how to respond. Is that how she saw herself? A broken doll? Of course she did, because it was the same thing I had once seen when I worked under Frieza's command. A broken man, a puppet, my pride gone. But the woman before me was broken only in her own mind, just as I had been. Her spirit was strong, her will unmatched, her desire to protect at the cost of her own life a trait I often admired and loathed in Kakkorot. I chose my words with care as I gazed into her eyes.

"I think, the boy deserves the right to make that choice. It's his life as well. And you don't seem all that...broken...to me." Her jaw dropped, her eyes going wide as I stood and strolled towards Paragus, demanding to know how long until we arrived on this "New Vegeta".

* * *

A was startled awake as the door to my room was flung open, the boy standing in the doorway, naked, covered in marks and frantic. He wreaked of sex.

"What is it, brat?" I snarled, not liking the wake up call. "Why have you woken-"

"I-I fucked up," he said, falling to his knee's, covering his face with his hands. "I can't believe I did it!"

"What did you do?" I snapped.

"I raped her!" he blurted out, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. "I raped her and I forced my mark on her!"

My vision ran red, saliva coating my mouth as I clenched my teeth. I wasn't aware I moved until I had him up against the wall by his neck. I recalled being a small boy, seated next to my father, watching as the guards threw a man at his feet as a woman stood near-by, covered in marks and sobbing. A doctor stood at her side, his arms wrapped around her, using a robe to cover her naked and violated body.

My father regarded the man coldly.

"Vocado," he said in a somber tone. "You stand accused of raping this woman and forcing your mark on her." Vocado looked up at Father, his eyes angry.

"She's mine! I marked her! She's mine!" he snarled, almost foaming at the mouth. Father turned his gaze to the woman.

"What say you, Leetice?" father asked her.

"I was to be mated with Tato!" she cried. "Vocado...he came into my home..."

"We need hear no more," father said. "You have taken a mate without her consent. She shall decide your fate. Do you wish to be relieved of this bond, Leetice?" She hesitated, but nodded her head.

"I do," she said, turning her head and closing her eyes.

"No! She's mine! I marked her and-" The words were cut off as father gathered a Ki beam and shot it through the mans heart, killing him instantly. Leetice let forth an unbearable scream as the bond was severed, falling to the floor. I stared in awe as she writhed in pain, gripping my father's arm tightly. He looked down at me, seeing my fear.

"It is a painful thing to sever the bond," he told me in a low voice. I nodded, watching as the doctor lifted her up and removed her. Father sneered in the direction of the dead man on the floor.

"Take this filth from my sight," he snarled. I was surprised. Vocado had been one of father's most trusted and loyal soldier's.

I now looked at my own son with the same detachment, slamming him into the wall again and again as he sobbed.

"Why?!" I demanded. "Why would you do that to her?! I should kill you now, boy! Do you know what you have done? She could ask for your death and as King I would be obligated to grant it! Why!? You loved her!" Trunks hung in my grip, his pitiful laments my only answer. I flung him aside, storming towards her room. It wasn't hard to find, it wreaked of sex. Trunks followed.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"How could you-...? You-...!" My anger built, stealing anything I could think to say to him. I paused as I opened the door, the smell of sex and blood assaulting me. I paused as I scented something else. A heavy musk hung in the air. One that was released when Saya-jin males went into heat. I glanced at the boy. This still didn't excuse his actions. She lay on her side, the blanket pushed down to her waist. I walked over to her, reaching down and brushing her hair to the side to see if my son had truly committed the crime he said he had. There, against her skin, the dark red crescent lay, flecks of blood dotted around it. My eyes traveled down to her body, hand shaped bruises and nail scratches littering her arms and back. Bile rose in my throat, but I pushed it back. I pulled the blanket over her body, wrapping her in it as if she were a babe. She groaned.

"Let me help..." Trunks said, moving towards me, but I shot him a dark glare.

"You've done enough!" I barked.

"Vegeta?"

I looked down and saw she was peering up at me, her face twisted in a grimace of pain.

"Hush now," I told her in the gentlest voice I could.

"What...? Nnn...I feel awful..." she whimpered. My heart clenched and I held her closer.

"I know," I told her as I walked to the door, not looking at my son who was once again crumpled on the floor. I took her into my room, cradling her against my chest as I filled the tub with warm water, pouring a bottle of wound treatment into the water. I removed the blanket and lowered her as gently as I could into the water, but she still cried out. This was my fault just as much as it was the boy's. I should have known his heat would be approaching. Despite his age in the physical world, he had spent two days in the blasted time chamber. It had never occurred to me he would take her by force, though. I looked at her face and saw she was staring at me, confused and worried.

"I'm sorry," I said, the words a foul taste in my mouth because they acknowledged my own failure. She tried to say something, but her body seemed to sag against the side of the tub.

"Hush," I told her. "Sleep." I watched as she dropped off, her head lulling back. I cleaned her wounds and the remnants of sex from her body, each mark and stain evidence of my own failure. I paused as my hand landed on her stomach, the faintest of Ki signatures blossoming there. My eyes widened.

It couldn't be.

I lifted her out of the tub, drying her off and telling one of the servants to find me a woman's sleeping gown. As she lay on the bed, I put my hand on her stomach again, feeling the answering Ki. I bent down, pressing my nose to her stomach and inhaling.

There was no doubt. Her scent had changed as well. She was pregnant. I stepped away from her, my anger flaring. Even if I severed the bond she had with Trunks, she would still carry evidence of his transgression against her. I flew out of the bedroom, landing in her room to find Trunks hadn't moved. I grabbed him by his neck and tossed him out the window. I blasted off after him, landing my fist in his gut so hard he gagged and vomited. I landed another blow to his face, sending him spiraling down into the ground. He didn't fight, he didn't resist. At least he knew what he had done was wrong. I dropped down to the ground and delivered kick after kick to his body.

"You're an idiot," I hissed. "You have no idea what you have done. Saya-jin law dictates she has the right to ask for your death so she may be free of the bond. You have committed one of our greatest taboos! You are not my son! You are trash!" I reached down, grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt and lifting him into the air. His eyes were empty as he stared at me. He had retreated from his own mind. A Murderous rage swelled within me and I felt my Ki leech out of my pores. This white hot anger that demanded I kill my own son, this shame he had brought me, they both sat like acid on my tongue.

"Vegeta?" I came back to myself as I heard Kakkorot's voice and saw him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I looked back at the boy to find he still hadn't moved. I sneered and backhanded him.

"You are not to go near her," I snarled. "When...if she asks for you, then I will allow it, but until then, you are to stay away from her. If I find you near her, I will kill you." I dropped him to the ground and lifted into the air. He lay motionless on the ground, beaten and defeated not only by me, but by his own mind. I lifted off into the air, meeting Kakkorot who looked between me and Trunks.

"He raped the girl," I said. Kakkorots eyes grew wide.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She is resting in my room," I told him. "He also forced his mark on her." Kakkorot gave me an unsure look.

"That's bad, right?" he questioned. I bit back a groan. Of course Kakkorot knew almost nothing about Saya-jins.

"It is a crime punishable by death amoungst our people," I said. Kakkorot nodded, his expression telling me he gripped the gravity of the situation. There were very few crimes among our kind that were deemed severe since we were a warrior race. I felt Trunks Ki spike and turned my head in time to see him blindly fly in a random direction.

"What do we do?" Kakkorot asked, watching as the boy flew off.

"I do not know," I told him, my voice sounding defeated even to my own ears. Kakkorot turned his head to stare at me for a moment.

"What can I do?" he questioned.

"I don't know," I repeated. "She's pregnant. She doesn't even know." Kakkorot was quiet for a moment.

"If Trunks hurts himself, will that effect her?" he asked.

"She will know he is hurt," I told him. "Their bond is still new, but they have had a partial bond for many years. She may need him with her immediately or she may be able to go several weeks without his presence. They will need to come together eventually. This was why Frieza never sent us on long missions. A bond starved warrior is a useless one." Kakkorot nodded.

"I'll go after him," he said. "Maybe if we keep him in the castle..." Kakkorot trailed off, but I nodded, understanding. If they were close, they may not need each other on a physical level and she could have her peace.

I flew back to the castle, coming into the room as she was stirring. I sat on the bed and watched as she opened her eyes, trying to focus them. Each shift caused her body to tense in pain. Her eyes landed on me and she scowled.

"Vegeta?"

"It's alright," I said, moving towards her and lifting her into a sitting position, keeping my grip as loose as I could to keep from causing her pain.

"What's going on?" she asked. I turned my head, unable to look at her. Her gaze was so raw, simple curiosity tinged with worry. I felt the bed shift as she threw herself at me, gripping my arms. She back arched and she let out a pained cry. I quickly pushed her back to the bed.

"Don't strain yourself," I told her, fighting the urge to put my hand on her belly to check the faint Ki signature.

"What happened?" she questioned, her voice boarding on hysterical. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Trunks?" I stared at her. How could she been so concerned with him given everything that had happened?

"Trunks is..." I paused as I remembered the beating I had given the boy. "...fine."

"They why...?" she began.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"Remember what?" she questioned. I sighed. That answered my question. I knelt at the side of the bed, one of the few moments I could recalling willingly lowering myself. The words weighed on me so much I thought to stoop lower. How could I tell her what the boy had done? How could I reveal his great crime, not only against his own people, but her.

"Last night," I said. "Trunks went into heat and... raped you."

"What?" Her eyes grew wide and she clenched her fist in the front of her gown.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should have..."

"It's not your fault," she said. "Why don't I remember?"

"I don't know," I said.

"How do you know he raped me?" she asked.

"Because he came running into my room and told me," I said.

"Is he okay?" I clenched my fists as I looked at her. Is he okay? How could she be concerned about his after what I had just told her? I was reminded once more of Kakkorot and his kind, forgiving nature. Was this the norm for humans or was it learned? Passed down from Kakkorot, to his brat to this girl who now looked at me with large eyes.

"I don't know," I told her. "After I retrieved you, he flew off." More like after the severe beating I had given him he flew off, but I decided to keep that information to myself. "Kakkorot is searching for him."

"But the legendary..." she began.

"Can wait," I finished. She looked at me in shock, but I ignored this.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she pressed. "What are you not telling me?" Curses but she was a perceptive one. There were many things I was not telling her, but I chose the most pertanent and the most vile one. Acid rose in the back of my throat as I fought to get the words out. I had said them to myself and even Kakkorot, I had shouted them at Trunks. Why now, when faced with her innocent eyes and curious expression did the words taste so foul on my tongue?

"When Trunks raped you, he completed the bond." I forced the words out, wanting to vomit. I hesitated when she remained quiet, but eventually turned my gaze to her and found only confusion. I sighed.

"I'm not heartless, you know," I snapped, feeling slightly insulted. "And while Sayajins may be a brutal warrior race, taking a mate against their will is an unforgivable act. To form such a bond by force is..." I stopped, unable to finish what I said when she looked at me so. She looked so innocent, almost like a child as she sat in the massive bed, the large gown hanging from her shoulders, exposing the bruises and the angry crescent. She was a child, not yet born in our time, young and a victim of first her father, then the androids and now my own son. I stood and walked towards the window.

"I should have known his heat was approaching," I said, my hands clenched so tight if not for my gloves they would have bled. "I should have protected you from it."

"Vegeta," she said in a soft voice. "You don't owe me anything. I'm not your child. I'm just some human." My ire rose. I was the Prince, the boys father. He was my responsibility. How could she think herself so alone? How could she think me so callous? I recalled once more our conversation on the trip here and felt my chest constrict. I knew what she had felt as a scared child, fleeing to an even grimmer path perhaps more than anyone would.

"Someone needed to protect you!" I shouted, causing her to jump. "What my son did..." Someone did need to protect her. My son who had filled that role in place of the parents who neglected it had turned on her, committing one of my peoples greatest sins. Someone should have protected her.

I turned as I heard her approach, the command to return to bed ready on my lips. Her bruised and bandaged legs collapsed from beneath her and my arms shot out to catch her. I felt her step closer, her body against mine, her arms around me and her face against my neck. I was unsure of what to do, until I heard the broken sob from her lips. I placed one hand on her back and the other on her head, stroking her hair. One sob gave way to another and another and before long, she was weeping openly against my shoulder.

"I cannot undo this," I said.

"I know," she replied. This was true. I could not undo this. I could sever the bond, but with no way to forge another to take it's place, she would always feel a certain amount of emptiness. I held her tighter as her sobs became more frantic. Eventually she slumped against me, having fallen asleep where she stood, exhausted. I lifted her easily and tucked her back into bed.

* * *

I looked up from my book as I heard a light rap on the door. I stood and quickly pulled the door open, hoping not to wake the girl lying in my bed. Kakkorot stared down at me.

"You found him?" I asked. Kakkorot nodded.

"Yes," he said. "He's in her room."

"Has he said anything?" I sneered.

"No," Kakkorot told me. "He just...cried..." My temper flared. The boy didn't have enough tears for what he had done to her.

"He has no right to-!" I began.

"Vegeta, stop," Kakkorot said. "Before you do something you might regret." I realized I had powered up to Super Saya-jin, my Ki quickly lashing out with my anger. I calmed, feeling the surge of power leave me. Kakkorot peeked over my shoulder once I was calm.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Healing," I replied. "She doesn't remember it."

"We can't keep them apart," Kakkorot pointed out. "Not if this bond is everything you say it is." I nodded.

"I know," I said, glancing behind me. "But she has the right to some peace. When she asks for him, then..." I trailed off, looking back at the other warrior.

"I agree," he said. "Have you told her?" He made a vague motion to his stomach.

"No," I said. "I...I couldn't..."

"She needs to know," Kakkorot said.

"And you could tell her?" I bit out. "After everything?" Kakkorot closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I didn't think so," I said bitterly.

"I went to earth and got some Senzu beans," he said, then leaned forward and handed me a capsule pack, "and some clothes for her." I took the pack and nodded , stepping aside so he could administer the medication. When I turned to follow Kakkorot, I saw she was awake, staring at us with alert eyes.

"How do you feel?" Kakkorot asked her.

"Like I was hit by a train," she answered honestly. Guilt, shame and pain raced through me, causing me to turn away from her battered form.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"No, don't be," Kakkorot said, sitting beside her on the bed. "I have something that will make you feel better." I watched as he gave her the bean, her expression becoming one of childish disgust, her lips turned down even as her jaw moved to chew. I chuckled and the sound was echoed by Kakkorot.

"Oh gods, that's foul!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Kakkorot said in a tone I had heard him use with his child. "But you'll feel better!" She swallowed and her eyes widened as the magic took it's effect. She looked down at her body, seeing her wounds healed and let out an astonished gasp. I saw her fingers tentatively prod the bond mark.

"That cannot be healed," I said, my voice sounding sad even to my own ears.

"Somehow, I knew that," she said. Kakkorot reached out and petted her head in a fatherly way and she smiled sweetly up at him. She moved to stand, looking between us.

"I'm hungry," she said. "Can I get some food?" I looked at her surprised. Of course she was hungry, how many days had it been since Trunks had burst into my room in a panic? Kakkorot chuckled and reached down, lifting her to perch on his shoulder as if she were a small child.

"Sure!" he said. "Let's get you fed."

"Yes," I agreed, letting Kakkorot lead the way to the kitchen. She giggled as she was carried, Kakkorot beaming up at her. When we entered the kitchen, I barked orders for the servants to get us food and lots of it. As they filled a table, Kakkorot set her gently in one of the chairs, then took a seat himself. I took a seat for my own, watching as she looked over the food, contemplating. Kakkorot reached over, grabbing some dish and spooning it onto her plate.

"Try this! It's good!" he said. I watched as she took a small bit, then began to eat in earnest. I ate my own meal, reaching out for a large meat bun and handing it to her when she finished what was on her plate while Kakkorot got her a bowel of rice. She laughed as she took the food.

"I'm not hurt anymore," she said. I looked at Kakkorot, knowing he was thinking the same thing I was. She may not have been hurt, but she was pregnant and she hadn't eaten in a several days. With her already weakened state, this didn't bode well and she certainly couldn't handle a miscarriage.

"You need to gather your strength," I said when I realized she was looking at us suspiciously.

"You haven't eaten in days!" Kakkorot said with an easy grin. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating, accepting whatever we handed her. Kakkorot began to speak of past battles he had, no doubt to ward off further questions.

"...then the guy hit me on the head..." Kakkorot narrated.

"So, no damage?" I drawled. She covered her mouth as she coughed and choked on her food. I reached over, patting her back while Kakkorot cast me a pouting look.

"Hey! That was mean, Vegeta!" he huffed. I handed her a drink, smirking when I heard a muffled giggle.

"You too?" Kakkorot asked, looking at the girl currently chugging her glass of water.

"It was funny," she said with a grin. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." Kakkorot sighed, but continued with his story, until she sat back, rubbing her stomach with a content sigh. She had eaten a fraction of what Kakkorot and I had, but I knew it had been a great amount for her. I stood and motioned for her to follow.

"You need some rest," I said. She nodded, stifling a yawn. When I began walking to my own room, she paused.

"I can sleep in my room," she said, meekly. "I shouldn't hog your bed."

"If I minded, I wouldn't allow it," I told her, opening the door and urging her to the bed. I watched as she crawled into bed and nestled beneath the thick covers.

"Vegeta?"

I looked up at her, pausing as I began lowering myself in my chair.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why can I sleep without Trunks?" came her soft question. I sat down andsighed.

"Your bond is complete," I explained, grabbing the book I had been reading. "It not longer requires the same degree of desperate closeness it did before."

"Oh..." she fell silent and I opened the book, resuming my former place. The woman, Bulma, had given it to me. A book called 'The Art of War'. It was rather interesting.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." I looked over at her, feeling a twinge of guilt once more. How could she thank me? If I had done my job as the boy's father and Prince, she wouldn't have been in this mess. I certainly had done her no great kindness other than ensuring the whelp didn't come near her and she was healed. I saw her shift, her eyes peeking out from beneath the blankets to peer at me.

"...You're welcome," I said.

* * *

I glared as Paragus stood before me, questioning me, his King.

"Sire, surely the Legendary is more important than..."

"Are you questioning me?" I asked. "This sounds like insolence."

"N-No, sire," he said. "I was merely curious."

"Quell your curiosity," I snapped. "The current matter needs my attention." Before he could reply, I turned and stormed back towards my room. As I approached, I felt a sense of unease. Something was wrong. I hurried my steps as much as I could without alerting anyone to my distress and soon saw the cause of my unease. My son. He knelt before the girl, her gown twisted in his fingers as he sobbed and begged her forgiveness. She lifted her hand and gently began to pet his head, causing him to weep more and bury his face in her stomach. She didn't look upon him with hate or anger, only sorrow. She really was too much like Kakkorot. She pitied him, despite everything, she pitied him.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. Trunks' head snapped in my direction and he looked at me miserably.

"It's alright, Vegeta," came her soft voice. I looked up and saw her gazing at me calmly. I wanted to tell her that no, it wasn't alright, and thrash the boy for daring to disobey me, but I reigned in that urge.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"We can't stay away from each other forever," she said, looking back down at the boy. I stared at her for a moment, knowing she was right. How many days had it been now? Surely being so close, the bond demanded some kind of contact.

"I'll be in the next room," I told her, glaring at the boy. I walked past them and into the next room. It was another bedroom, but ad remained unoccupied. I sat on the bed, listening intently to their conversation, anxious for any sign of distress. I gazed out the window, thoughtful. I knew all to well the fiery feeling the heat brought on. It had been how the boy was conceived in the first place. Burning heat had rushed up my spine, clouding my thoughts. The woman insisted on remaining near me, despite my attempts to keep away from her. I had retreated to my training room, pushing my body to quell the fire in my blood, but that damned woman had kept coming around until I could no longer take it and had claimed her body. She had moaned and mewled, surrendering easily, her pleas ones for more instead of an end. For days we did the same dance. I would attempt to push back the heat, avoid her even as she smelled so damned good, and each day she would seek me out. When the haze had ended, I had checked her neck, glad I had refrained from claiming her. While she surely would have consented, she wouldn't have known, nor would I have been able to explain the magnitude of what I had done.

I should have known the boy was in heat. The first heat cycle was always slow. A creeping feeling that gained intensity before becoming like a blinding force. My own first had been on some unnamed planet where Nappa had quickly rushed me to the nearest house of ill repute to assuage my lust.

I glanced toward the door.

Yes. I knew all to well the blinding furnace that overtook one when the heat struck, but I also knew it didn't forgive what my son had done. Her desperate cries would have pierced the haze and stayed his lust. Bulma had been my willing victim, the brat's mate had not.

I jumped as I heard a pained cry and was out the window and in the other room before I even thought of it. The boy was straddling her, leaning back at her cry. I delivered a strike to his chest that sent him flying back into the wall with a sickening crack. I moved to strike him again, but her frantic cry halted me.

"Vegeta! Stop!" I looked at her, feeling the rush of Ki fade from my body as she looked at me pleadingly.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I'm fine. I just...I just remembered." I fell silent, looking over at the whelp as he remained lying amoungst the broken rocks. I turned my gaze from him, unable to stare at his crumpled form without my anger flaring. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, pushing back my Ki.

"It's alright." Her voice was soft, so soft I almost missed the comment. I whipped my head towards her, shocked and angry.

"How can it be alright?" I barked. She sat up slowly, her gaze dropping to her lap where her hand moved to rest.

"You were right, Vegeta," she said. "Fighting it was pointless. And if I'm honest with myself, I never really wanted to." I swallowed a sigh.

"Still..." I said, a million things on my lips. Still you said no. Still you begged him to stop. Still you should have had a conscious choice instead of a subconscious one. Still you had a right to choose your own path.

"I feel whole," she said. "I feel complete." I gazed back at the boy, seeing that his swollen red eyes rested on her, his guilt palpable to me and, more than likely, unbearable to her.

"I suppose you wish to be alone with him," I said.

"Yes, but I think we should go for a walk," she said. "I need some fresh air." I nodded and moved over to the closet, pulling a light gown from it's depths for her. She wasn't going to go traipsing out in her thin night gown, not being pregnant and with the lecherous looks Broly sent her. I was no fool. I knew the older Saya-jin desired her. She had been so kind and warm to him when they first met and he had surely felt her power level. While it wasn't anywhere close to my own, it was significant for a human.

I handed her the dress, placing my other hand on her head so she looked up at me with large, curious eyes.

"Holler and Kakkorot or I will come for you," I told her.

"Thank you, Vegeta," she said, giving me a warm smile. I turned and left the room.

* * *

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had fallen asleep in my chair, reading. My eyes cut to said hand, following up the arm to find the boy's mate looking down at me with a gentle smile.

"Did you kill him?" I asked, bookmarking my place and setting the tome aside.

"What? No!" she cried, surprised. "We just talked." She nudged my hand off the arm of the chair and sat on it. I could tell she wished to talk to me about something, but was afraid of doing so.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I think I should give you your bed back," she said in a soft voice. I was silent for a long time.

"And I suppose the boy would sleep in your bed?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "If he wanted to."

"And you're fine with this?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said. "We're bonded."

"That can be changed," I told her.

"No," she said. "I'm fine with it." I scoffed.

"What?" she pressed.

"How can you be so forgiving?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment, her lips twitching in a small smile.

"What would you have me do?" she inquired.

"Get angry," I said. "Bash the boy's head in, swear at him, tell him he's worthless! Surely something besides this calm forgiveness." She giggled.

"Trunks said the same thing," she said. "You and your son are a lot alike." I snorted. I felt her hand on my arm and looked up at her.

"Getting angry at him, hating him, beating him to a pulp, it wouldn't accomplish anything," she said. "You were right. Fighting the bond was a foolish thing to do."

"You should hate him," I told her.

"I should, yes," she said. "But I've known him almost all my life. Should one bad act change a a lifetime? Should his one fopaux mean that the kind, gentle, selfless man I have grown up with doesn't exist?" I stared at her, looking into her calm and gentle eyes. I wanted to rage that there was no way she could be so kind and forgiving, no way she could be so good, such goodness in this world didn't exist. My anger was foreign to me, confusing me as to why I felt it now. It was her next statement that made it clear to me.

"Are you yourselves so far beyond redemption then?" she asked. "Should Bulma not have seen the good in you? Should Goku have killed you when you first attacked earth? Is your heart so black and twisted that you don't deserve forgiveness?"

And there is was. The bitter realization that my own sins had been forgiven by all but myself. The realization that living on earth was making me soft, and with that softness came regret. I knew now that there was no punishment she or I could dole out on the boy more harsh than what he would do to himself. He would forever look at her with a twinge of regret, know that her acceptance had been born of forgiveness for what was, not want for what could have been. Their bond, no matter how strong, would always be tainted. I reached to where her hand still lay, covering it with my own and giving it a small squeeze.

"I will have guards posted outside your room," I said. "They will be ordered to interfere if you are in distress." She nodded, her fingers moving slightly under my hand as she absentmindedly stroked the muscle there.

"I would like that," she said. "But more so Broly doesn't sneak into my room again." I tensed.

"He snuck into your room?" I asked.

"Yes, the night this whole thing happened," she said with a scowl. "I was half asleep. I thought he was Trunks. He was groping me. Trunks came in and saw it and got furious. That's when..." She trailed off and I nodded.

"That makes sense," I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"If the boy was already in heat, seeing another male, a Saya-jin no less, touching you intimately would infuriate him. He would wish to ensure his claim on you. Take you off the Market, as it were," I explained. "What Broly did was customary of Saya-jins. We don't 'flirt', we grope and if we're not punched, we take that as approval."

"I should have punched him, then," she said. "I just screamed at him to leave. Paragus came and got him." I nodded and gave her hand another squeeze before pulling my own away.

"You should get some rest," I said. She nodded and stood, pausing for a moment. I looked at her, wandering if there was something she wished to ask. I was startled when I saw her bend down and felt the quick brush of her lips against my cheek.

"Thank you," she said, then added with a teasing grin, "Dad." I blushed and waved her away, watching as she hurried out of the room with a slight giggle.

* * *

I stood in the yard, watching as the boy and his mate held each other. The day for the cell games had come and I felt assured of victory. I would kill this monster myself. Like I should have done in the first place. Bulma cradled the brat in her arms, looking at me. I could see she wanted to say something to me, share a tender moment as our children did, but she held herself back.

"No," I heard her say. "I'm not going to tell you to come home if things get dodgy, that's selfish and I know something you won't listen to. I know none of this is about pride, and there's more at stake then just your life. This is about the entire planet. Defeat this monster. End the terror. Show our son what a hero can do. And if you don't come home, then at least...at least...at least I still have a piece of you with me." I watched as she bent forward, tears pouring down her face. The boy cupped her cheek and kissed in such a way I turned my head to give them privacy.

"I love you, my mate," he said, then turned and nodded to me, I cast one more glance at Bulma, giving her a slow nod before I blasted off in the direction of the arena. I glanced over at Trunks and saw his lashes were wet. Her pain, her fear, her sorrow all coursed through him. He didn't block them out, he welcomed them in this dire hour. Welcome the closeness even if it hurt. This boy, this man who was my son. Circumstances had made him strong yet kind, hard yet gentle. I felt pride swell in my chest at this warrior, this man, this defender and protector. Despite everything he had done to her, she forgave him, saw the goodness in him and in this moment, I saw it as well. A moment of weakness, a moment of instinct and heat had made him a vicious conqueror of flesh, but a lifetime had made him a defender and protector, her friend, her confidant and her love. I looked out in the distance once more, making a promise to myself.

* * *

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?" Bulma asked as I headed towards the door.

"Woman, just do it!" I barked. She glared at me, turning her head and huffing. I saw my own mark on her delicate neck and smirked. I walked towards the door, blasting easily off into the sky. My journey wasn't a long one, but it seemed like it was. When I arrived at the house, I saw it was a mess. Trash strewn about the yard, one window patched with cardboard and the mailbox laying on it's side. I walked up the driveway to the front door, pushing it. It was locked. I sneered and gave it a quick strike, watching as the hinges gave way and it collapsed on the floor. A man turned towards me, his clothes dirty and his body covered in grime. His bloodshot eyes told me he was drunk, not that I needed that from the bottle in his hand and the others strewn about the floor. In his other hand he held a belt and before him, cowering was a young girl. She peeked over at me, her eyes pleading for help, for an end to her pain. I could tell by the way her arm was held it had been broken. Blood trickled down her temple and from her lip. The side of her face was bruised as was her arms and legs.

"What the fuck are you?" the man asked.

"I'm taking the girl," I said.

"The fuck you are," he snarled. I grinned as he moved towards me. I backhanded him, holding back as much as I could, even though he still went flying into the wall. The girl stared at her father, wide eyed and afraid, before turning that same gaze on me. I crouched in front of her, holding my hand out. I called her name and her eyes widened more.

"I'm here to help you," I said. She stared at my hand, then me. Her blood caked lips parted and formed a word that her vocal cords didn't give sound to.

'Why?'

"So you can be safe," I told her. "You're going to come live with my family."

'Safe?'

"Yes," I told her. "No one will ever hurt you again." She looked at me for a long time before her good arm extended. I swept her into my arms and held her against my chest. I walked out of the house, looking down at her.

"Don't be afraid," I said as I eased us into the air. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the ground then back at me.

'Fly?'

"Yes," I said. "I can fly. I'll teach you to fly, too. Would you like that?" She grinned and nodded her head. I took off back towards home, my pace slower than before. She lay her head against my shoulder, dozing off when I told her she should sleep.

When I arrived home, Bulma was waiting for me. One look at the girl in my arms and all confusion vanished. She called in a doctor and ushered me into the room she had set up. It was bright, with a purple flowered bed and dolls set up against one wall. Some princess castle toy chest sat against another wall with a matching doll house. I rolled my eyes. I should have told her to make it less girly. Then again...

I looked down at the girl.

Maybe she liked girly.

I lay the girl on the bed, shushing her when she whimpered and clung to me. I was pushed out of the room when the doctor arrived, quickly giving her a heavy sedative before he began to set her arm and bandage her. Hours passed and Bulma and I waited for the doctor to finish. Trunks came into the room and saw our solemn faces.

"Dad, Mom?" he asked. "What's going on?" Bulma looked at me and I shook my head.

"I will explain later, son," I told him. He titled his head to the side, his own large blue eyes looking at me confused. The doctor left the room and called us over. Each thing he said caused my ire to rise. Broken arm, cracked ribs, fractured skull, contusions, bruises, vocal cords damaged, possible brain damage from an untreated concussion.

Bile rose in my throat. I should have gone sooner. I should have found her sooner, but my search hadn't been an easy one. I had little information besides her name and her Ki signature.

"She will wake up soon," the doctor said. I nodded and turned to Trunks. He looked up at me and I bent down, lifting him into my arms and balancing him on my hip. He looked surprised. There had been few times I had picked him up. Saya-jins didn't carry their children around as humans seemed want to do. He clung to my shirt as I moved towards the door, casting the woman a look.

"Get whatever paperwork together for her to be ours," I said to her. She nodded her head frantically, her own eyes wide. I walked into the room and stood at the bottom of her bed, the drone of the machinery making me feel sick. This was no hard fought battle, no training session gone too far, this was a savage destruction simply because one had the power.

"What happened to her, dad?" Trunks asked.

"Her dad hurt her," I told him.

"Was he training her?" he asked.

"No," I said. "He was hurting her because he could."

"Why?" Trunks asked, confused.

"Because he's..." I paused, searching for the words to explain to my young son. "...Because he's an evil man." Trunks looked towards her.

"She's cute," he said. I grinned. I told him her name and age, a few years younger than him.

"She's going to be living with us from now on," I told him. "I'm charging you with protecting her." The boy looked at her for a long moment then back at me, his soft features twisted in a look of determination.

"I will, Dad," he said. "And one day, she'll be my bride." I smirked, lifting a hand to brush the hair from his face.

"If she wants to, sure," I told him, setting him on the ground. I looked over and saw she was awake and watching us. Bulma walked into the room, a stack of papers in her hand.

"We have a meeting with a lawyer tomorrow," she told me.

"Will there be any problems?" I asked as Trunks crept closer to the girl.

"We can offer him money," Bulma told me. "And if he still refuses, which I doubt he will, you can always beat him up." I smirked.

"Can I just beat him up?" I asked. Bulma looked at the bandaged girl on the bed once more.

"Go for it," she bit out, her tone angry. Trunks leaned over the girl, his face inches from her own.

"I'm Trunks," he said. She smiled at him.

"She can't talk yet, son," I said. Trunks nodded and looked back at her.

"I'm gonna protect you," Trunks told her. She let out a silent giggle.

"One day, you're gonna be my bride," he declared with a grin. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at me.

"Only if she wants to," I said. Trunks smiled.

"She will!" The girl scowled. Bulma snickered.

"I think I should see if Dende can heal her," I said. Bulma nodded.

"Yes," she agreed. "Maybe get some Senzu beans." I nodded and looked at the children as Trunks sat at her side, talking about how he was going to be a great warrior and she would be his woman. The girl mouthed her protests, unable to give voice to them.

"Trunks," I snapped. Trunks turned towards me.

"Leave her alone," I said. "Come. We're going to the lookout." He looked one last time at the girl before he hopped off her bed and followed me.

* * *

I groaned, rolling over in bed, curious about what had disturbed my sleep.

"Mr. Briefs." I looked over and saw her wild mess of bedhead at my side, noticing her large eyes were red rimmed.

"What is it?" I asked in a sleep hoarse voice.

"I had a nightmare," she said. I scooted over and pulled the covers back. Bulma shifted and curled against my back.

"What...?" she asked.

"Nightmare," I replied. She sat up and peered over my shoulder to where our adopted daughter was crawling into bed, her lace nightgown catching on her legs. Bulma smiled as a little face was pressed against my chest with a sniffle.

"Did you dream of the bad man again?" Bulma asked. A meek nod was her answer. The Bad Man was what my mate had dubbed her father. The man had signed over custody with little protest and hadn't bothered us except in her fevered nightmares.

Bulma reached over and stroked her hair, smiling when her caress was answered with a contented sigh. My own hand rubbed the small cotton and lace covered back as red rimmed eyes slid closed.

"Can I call you Mommy and Daddy?"

The question was so sudden, both Bulma and I paused. I looked back at my mate who smiled. I could feel the tenderness through the bond.

"Of course," she said. The little girl smiled and nuzzled further into my chest. I wrapped my arm securely around her and rolled over until she lay between us, the action causing her eyes to fly open. She giggled and looked between us, tugging the comforter up to her eyes as her rounded cheeks flushed. Bulma tugged the blanket down and pressed a kiss to said cheek before snuggling back into bed, her hand absently running through tangled hair. I watched the two, mother and daughter, snuggled together. Their breathing evened out, signaling both had fallen asleep. I lifted my torso up carefully, leaning over and placing a kiss on my mates lips before brushing another over my adopted daughter's brow. In the months since she had come here, she had been shy, scared but had a streak of determination I admired. It seemed the moment she was fully healed, thanks to Dende, she had begged me for flying lessons. I had given them to her, finding her a dedicated pupil, stubbornly pushing her body to do what she wished of it. The first time she had succeeded, I felt a certain amount of pride. I watched her bare feet hover farther and farther from the ground, her pigtails whipping around her face.

"I did it!" she cried, then shrieked as she plummeted to the ground. I rushed to catch her, grinning down at her now pouting face.

"I almost had it!" she huffed.

"Practice," I had told her.

Trunks still claimed she would be his bride, but now she had voice to protest and protest she did, running to me or Bulma when he declared this, asking for reassurance that this was not what was expected of her. I smiled down at the two, looking over as I heard the door creak open. Trunks stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes as he looked at us. He muttered her name, pausing as he tried to wake enough to articulate himself.

"She's not in her bed," he said.

"Why were you in her room?" I asked.

"I heard her crying," he said. "I was gonna go comfort her."

"She's here," I told him, leaning back so he could see. He waddled over to me, peering over and seeing mother and daughter cuddled together.

"Can I sleep with you guys, too?" he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes, glad for once that Bulma had insisted on this ridiculously large bed. I scooted over further, letting him clamor over my body and snuggle between us. I lay back down, watching my family cuddle together, draping an arm over them as I relaxed and let sleep claim me.

* * *

She glared at me, her little cherub face twisted in anger as she charged me again and again I dodged. She let loose a flurry of punches, all of which I easily evaded. Finally she dropped to the floor panting. I watched as her little body strained under the increased gravity, but she fought it off.

"This isn't fair!" she shrieked. I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not training me like you do Trunks!" she cried. I paused.

"You're different," I said.

"Because he's a boy!" she bit out. "Train me like you do him, Daddy!"

"You'll get hurt," I said, walking over and turning the gravity off.

"I'll heal and try harder!" she said. I smirked. She was too much like me.

"Fine," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her, "but first we need to work on your Ki." Her eyes lit up and she ran, jumping into my arms and landing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Daddy!" she cheered, nuzzling her cheek to mine.

"But not today," I told her. "You need rest and to eat."

"Okay," she said in a slightly sulky tone.

"Don't sulk, Princess," I said, using the pet name I only ever used in private. She nodded and I put my arm under her bottom, holding her perched on my bicep as I opened the door to the training room. Trunks was wiping his face clean, turning and looking at us.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Daddy says we're done training for today," she huffed.

"I know," Trunks said. "You can't overdo it. Especially since you're just human."

"Well soon I'll whoop you!" she declared. I smirked, curious, not for the first time, if she didn't have some kind of Saya-jin blood in her. Bulma often said it was just because she hung around me so much, but I wondered.

* * *

Her punches came in a flurry, her hair whipping around her. I watched as Trunks attempted to dodge them, grunting when her fists hit their mark. She landed a punch to his gut and he growled, sending a punch of his own. She was caught off guard and fell back, catching herself and flying a short distance away. She wiped the blood from her mouth and charged at him again. Trunks growled and powered up, his Ki spiking as his hair bled gold and his eyes turned aqua. She paused, floating there as she stared at him. She looked at me, her large eyes catching my gaze.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I do that?" Her little hand pointed at Trunks.

"No!" Trunks answered. "You're human!"

"I wasn't asking you!" she barked.

"He's right," I said. "It's not something you can accomplish."

"But I want to!" she whined. I shot her a look and she gazed at the floor, ashamed of her brief tantrum.

"I want to," she said, her voice determined. "Are you sure it's not possible?"

"I have never heard of such a thing," I told her. "But that's not to say there isn't one."

"I'm going to do it!" she declared. "I'm going to achieve super human!" Trunks laughed, making her scowl and grit her teeth. I reached out and put my hand on her head.

"If there is such a form, you can surely achieve it, my daughter," I told her.

* * *

She pushed herself more, farther than I had ever seen any of the other human's do, a fact I often liked to flaunt at the parties my mate insisted on holding. I watched as she knelt on the floor, her Ki spiking higher and higher. It seemed to hurt her, but still she pushed. As I watched I was reminded of the fleeting thoughts I had of asking shenron to grant her what she so desperately wanted. She pushed herself to the point of breaking constantly, always seeking to achieve what would never be within her reach.

Tears streamed down her face as her fists banged on the floor.

"I will!" she cried. "I will! I will! I will!"

"Princess..." I called in a soft voice, a plea for her to stop torturing herself. I sometimes feared this hopeless endeavor would lead her to destroy her small body.

"No!" she barked. "I will!" Higher her Ki still spiked as bitter tears coursed down her cherub like face.

"Princess!" I called again, my fear mounting as her Ki did. Surely her tiny body could not contain it, surely she would harm herself.

"I WILL!" she cried, her ki lashing out violently, the floor around her giving way, the walls groaning with the strain. Just as I was about to knock her unconscious to stop this self torture, her hair broke free of it's braid and fanned out behind her head before spiking out and bleeding a bright gold. My jaw dropped and my legs caved as I stared at my human daughter, watching her eyes bleed teal. She looked up at me, her expression twisted in pain. I couldn't help myself. I smiled at her. Pride blossomed in my chest, even as her Ki dropped and she collapsed to the ground. I quickly scooped her into my arms and took her inside, seeking out my mate.

"She turned Super," I said. Bulma's eyes widened.

"But, she's human!" my mate said.

"Maybe not," I mused. Bulma looked down at her unconscious child and hummed, reaching out and plucking a strand from her hair.

"I'll find out," she declared, walking over to her lab table and preparing something.

"I'm putting her down for a nap," I said, walking out of the room. I made my way to her room, settling her down on the bed. She whimpered and curled towards me until I put my hand on her hair. She had begun to exhibit signs of the attraction her future self had spoke of. She and Trunks seemed to be getting close, despite her annoyance over his attention at times. The boy often seemed to know when she was distressed, appearing near her without a word and taking her in his arms. I had checked her for marks, making sure no half bond existed and found none. He seemed simply in tune with her emotions and she with his. I looked up as my mate entered the room a paper in her hand and a grin on her face.

"You won't believe this," she said. "She's 1/25th Saya-jin."

"How is that possible?" I asked. I had expected a larger number, thinking perhaps Kakkorot had a drunk dalliance in his youth or another warrior had visited earth before Frieza had destroyed it.

"I have a theory on that," my mate began. "You told me once the Saya-jins arrived on planet Tuffle, they weren't born there."

"Correct," I said.

"What if planet Tuffle wasn't the only one?" she asked. "One could have come to earth."

"It's possible, I suppose," I mused.

"Technically speaking," Bulma went on. "She shouldn't be able to turn Super. The blood is too diluted. Then again, she is your daughter." This was a comment my Mate often made, teasing me with the fact that the girl was so like me. Bulma pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her lab coat pocket and lit one, blowing the smoke out the door.

"Only you could find the only other Saya-jin on this planet," she laughed. I smirked and stood.

"It's only 1/25th," I said.

"Apparently it's enough," Bulma said, waving the paper.

* * *

The power was unreal, surging through me like fire, leaking out of my very pores. It called to the deepest most primal part of me that craved blood and violence and I answered it without hesitation. People clamored to retreat from me, afraid for their lives and I relished it. I was once again the warrior I had been, feared and revered, men trembling before me, women running from me. I laughed, looking at Kakkorot who glared at me. It was all I had ever hoped for and it couldn't possibly compare. Babbidi's spell had been a means to an end and if the ugly little cretin thought he had full control over me he was wrong. I couldn't be controlled. I was finally gaining the upper hand against Kakkorot, finally strong enough.

But it was bitter sweat.

I thought I was a ruthless saya-jin warrior once more, but one glance, one look away from the battle and I saw it had been just a lie I had told myself. Two set's of doe like eyes stared at me, not with warmth and pride, but terror. Never had my children been afraid of me.

"Daddy?" my daughter asked, her tiny voice wavering. She stepped back from me, recoiled with my son stepping in front of her even as he himself shied from me.

"What...what are you?" my son questioned. No, it wasn't worth it.

No amount of power could justify the fear I saw in my children's eyes.

* * *

I smiled sadly as I felt two small bodies collide with my legs. My hands were grabbed and I was tugged and pulled at as two tiny voices called to me. I hesitated, regret forming a lump in my throat. I knelt down, holding my arms out, letting them clamor on me and cling to me. I wrapped my arms around them, almost crushing their small bodies to my own. Exuberant cries filled my ears, a million questions asked, all of which I didn't answer. I just knelt there, hugging them. My cheeks were wet and I thought the children were crying, but as I pulled back, I realized it was my own tears that fell. I quickly brushed them away. My relief was a palpable thing, the single ray of hope that kept my remorse from overwhelming me.

"I'm glad you're okay Daddy!"

"Yeah! You kicked Buu's butt!" I chuckled, turning my head to bury in one mess of hair, then the other, inhaling their familiar scents. They squirmed at this, but I ignored it. They should be glad I wasn't giving them a tongue bath. Kakkorot had confessed meekly to doing it once when Gohan was a baby.

I stood, bringing them with me and looked at the two of them. They stared at up me, their excited gazes twinged with something besides the usual love and admiration. Yes, I still had their love. Their trust I would win back.

* * *

I watched as my two eldest turned to look at the ship before them, ready for the journey ahead. My daughter looked down as Bulla tackled her, making her request and relaying my message. Her expression was comical as she turned to glare at me.

"Not funny, Dad!" she cried, her fist clenched. Trunks turned to her, curious, his expression matching her's as she relayed my message. I smirked.

Where had the years gone? It didn't seem so long ago they were the kids climbing into my bed because they had nightmares, the ones who begged for training and games and affection because they were hurt. Then they were the teens sneaking flirting glances at each other, caressing touches and quick kisses, dancing around each other until I had given my blessing.

My little Princess who still called me Daddy, still saw me as her shinning hero and protector from all the evils of the world.

My little Warrior, who sought to impress me, raised me to an almost god like status and looked past all my sins.

Where were my little children? They stood as adults now, independent and strong, together in this time as they seemed destined to be.

I watched as they boarded the ship, seeing my Princess gaze at me out the window. I could tell from her tender gaze, her line of thought mirrored my own and I gave her a smile.

I watched the ship lifting off and allowed myself a sigh. I at times missed the two clumsy youths who scrambled around me, insisting I play games and take them to parks. Soon they would have children of their own and they would no longer need me.

I had gone to retrieve her with the purpose of saving her. Saving the girl she was so she would be free to grow into the woman she would become. But at some point, she and Trunks had been the ones to save me. The ones to teach me patience and love. The ones to teach me humility. What dark path would my life have taken if not for them? Would Babadi's spell have completely taken me over? Would I have lost myself to my own pride and bitterness? Would resentment have clouded my heart?

I watched the ship until it disappeared.

"Kakkorot," I murmured. "Take care of them."

* * *

 **DHMB: So, yeah. No idea where all that came from but I figured I'd slap it up here since it went with the original story line and I figured some people would be curious as to what happened to OC in the DBZ main timeline.**

 *****Update***Soooooo...been watching Dragon Ball Chou/Super/Supa...and Future Trunks is mother fucking BACK! I know it's only a few episodes in and I have to wait until more episodes come out, but this may mean and honest to god sequal for 'The Bond'. Anyone like the idea? Yush, nuuuu, maybe baby?**


End file.
